


Changling Families Adventures

by LittleLadyBaker



Series: Changling Families [4]
Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: A kid gets shot later but he'll be ok, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Family Seperated, Kidnapping, Mary has a bit of a break down..., Multi, No Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, These poor kids are SO gonna need therapy, This one focuses a lot on Mary and Claire, Uncle-Niece Relationship, and more on Mary, but everyone is there and does stuff, lots of therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBaker/pseuds/LittleLadyBaker
Summary: Book 3 of The Changling Families. Wizards Spoilers. The kids are lost in time. They'll have to rely on new friends and learn from old ones if they want to make it back. One misstep and they could lose everything. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Angor Rot/Morgana | Pale Lady, Bagdwella/Bular (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Claire Nuñez & Mary Wang, Claire Nuñez & Steve Palchuk, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan & Everyone, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Mary Wang & Jim Lake Jr., Mary Wang & King Arthur, Mary Wang & Toby Domzalski, Mary Wang/Seamus Johnson, Morgana & Arthur, Otto Scaarbach/Lenora Janeth
Series: Changling Families [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I highly recommend reading Changling Families, Changling Families Continues, and More Changling Families before reading this. Or at least the last chapter of More Changling Families. Otherwise it'll be a little confusing here...

"But doesn't time magic require special circumstances?" Angor set Stardust on the ground.

"Yes! And I can't pinpoint where it's coming from," Morgana started pacing, "It's like its not on Earth! But I can't-"

"Alright," Angor grabbed her by the shoulders, "Lets calm down and call the Trollhunters. Together, I'm sure we can figure this out."

Morgana shook and held her shoulders, "What if it's...them?"

Angor stood for a moment and pulled her against his chest, "If it is...we won't let them hurt anyone."

Morgana leaned into his touch for a moment and sighed, "Alright. I'll call Walt, you call Otto."

"And I will collect the onesss in Trollmarket," Tronos ambled threw the lab and out the door.

Morgana nodded and stepped back, "OK. Time to call Walt...Hey, Hon...I know you just got your butt kicked a few hours ago but I need your help...Please...Someone's using time magic...Thank you! Love you, Sweetie!"

Angor ended his call almost at the same time, "They're all on their way."

"Morgana! Angor!" Claire led the charge of Young Trollhunters and Creep Slayerz, "The world is ending again!"

"I was afraid you would say that..." Morgana moaned.

"Who told you this, Youngling?" Angor put one hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Duxie told us," Jim pointed at the young man behind him.

"Morgana?!"

"Hisirdux?!"

"You two know each other?" Mary looked back and forth.

"He's Merlin's apprentice," Morgana crossed her arms, "What do you mean 'the world is ending again'?"

"Merlin told me to gather the 'Defenders of Arcadia'. And that the world was in grave peril from a dark force," Duxie mimicked her stance, "It was these five who insisted we come here first."

Morgana turned her attention to her grandchildren and Claire.

"He said the defenders of Arcadia," Toby shrugged, "That means all the Trollhunters."

"Good thing we called them," Angor put his other arm around his partner.

"You said something about time magic, Mum?" Walt lead the Trollhunters team in.

"'Mum'?" Duxie turned.

"Yes. And now Hisirdux is claiming that Merlin told him that the world is going to end. Again."

Otto groaned, "Zree vveeks. Ze next apocalypse couldn't vvait zree vveeks? She's stressed enough as it is."

"Is that really all Lenora has left?"

"Ja."

"Excuse me," Archie trotted over, "End of the world."

"Right. How did Merlin give you this message? He's in prison." Barbara turned to Duxie.

"An illusion. Wait. Prison?"

"For attacking children," Otto pulled his three closer.

Duxie winced, "Ok. But he is the only one who knows what's going on." 

"He's right," Morgana looked up at Angor," As much as I hate to admit it, we need his help. I don't doubt that this has to do with that time magic I detected."

"But how can we be sure we can trust him?" Nomura said, Erik asleep against her shoulder.

"The same way we did with Kubritz," Krel sugested, "We make him a deal."

Angor smiled, "I'll get my glamour mask."

LLB

The ancient wizard crossed his arms as he entered the conference room. Morgana, Angor, and the Trollhunter stood waiting for him.

"What are you here for?"

"Hisirdurx informed us that we need you to help stop the end of the world," Walt lifted his head, "So were here to make a deal."

"We'll pay your bail as long as you promise to never use transformation magic again," Angor said.

"Agreed."

They stared at him, "Just like that?"

"Yes."

"...M'kay..."

As soon as they payed Merlin's bail, they made their way to the music shop.

"You made it, Master! I think I packed everything we'll be needing," Duxie opened a chest on the counter.

Green light encased several items and tossed them into the chest. 

"Aw hell," Nomura whispered turning to the window, "Something's coming. And a lot of them."

"Oh no..." Walt blinked in the darkness, "That's not good."

"VVhy do I smell ash?"

A glowing salamander slammed into the door.

"Shadow Mephits!" Angor pulled off his glamour mask, "How did they get here?"

"...Oops..."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "To the roof! Quickly!"

The teens and Trollhunters scrambled up the stares.

"Mrow!"

Claire whipped around, "Stardust!"

"I've got her!" Archie leapt from Duxie's shoulder.

He swept down and snatched the juvenile bobcat from a ring of mephits. He dropped her into Claire's arms and kept going.

"You brought Stardust!?" Anger growled.

"Just be glad Tronos held Aja and Krel back!"

"Enough bickering!" Merlin shouted, "We must escape now!!"

He smashed a crystal and a flight ship appeared.

"Holy Ship!" Seamus gasped..

"Everyone on board!"

"It'll be over the weight limit, Master!"

"Angor! Your glamour mask! You'll be lighter as a human!"

"I'll fly on this side. Young Atlas, Eli, you two fly on the other side."

With everyone on board, the ship took off. But it didn't make it far. A green knight stood outside the shop. Waiting. It and Walt locked eyes and it took aim.

"Everyone get down!" The flying changling shouted.

Onyx shards assailed the flying ship. Walt crumbled to the floor with a scream. One shard was embedded in his chest.

"Walter!"

Claire risked a peak over the side. Her eyes found the green knight.

It snarled, "Morgana!"

The Enchantress looked up from where she was putting a stasis charm around her son's chest. Barbara and Angor moved beside her. With a shake of her head, she turned back to her work.

"It's not a very strong stasis spell. I'm sorry, Wally."

"Da?"

"It's fine, Mum. I'll be alright, Jim. Let's just figure out what's going on first."

"Welcome, all, to Camelot!"

"Camelot?" everybody turned. 

The castle floated high in the sky.

"Question," Steve gawked at the castle, "How is the castle flying!?"

"Time magic," Morgana almost sighed, relaxing, "There's the source."

"Yes. The Heart of Avalon," Merlin said, sounding entirely to proud of himself, "It keeps Camelot aloft with time itself."

He landed the ship and everyone dismounted. Archie leapt from Duxie's shoulder and glided away.

"Sir Galahad!?" Morgana rushed forward, "By the heavens! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"And I never thought I'd be glad to see you gain, My Lady," the old knight embraced her tightly. (1)

"We must catch up after this is all over," Morgana insisted.

"Over a nice onion brew!" Galahad agread.

"Were you two close?" Claire rushed to Morgana's side.

"More so when I was younger, but yes," She smiled fondly, "Oh! He was a terrible influence on us! Sneaking us glug and encouraging Gwen and I to persue...less than ladylike activities. You'll love him, Little Lamb."

"But first," Merlin cut her off harshly, "We must do something about this dark menace. This is much worse than I feared."

"It's them, isn't it? That green knight called my name."

"I don't see who else it could be."

"Who?"

"We have to stop them. They've hurt this family enough. I won't let them do it again!"

"What are you talking about, Mum?"

Morgana turned to her children, fire burning in her eyes, "Walter. Did you never wonder why you were raised by Gumm-Gumms? Why Arthur and Guinevere did not care for you after I was gone?"

Before anyone could answer an alarm rang threw the air and the castle began to shake.

"We're under attack!" Bular roared.

They rushed to the battlements, pulling out their weapons as they ran.

"Oh no...

"The Arcane Order..." Morgana gasped.

The ensuing battle blurred past. More mephits attacked them from the Arcane Order's ship. The time riff was opened. The castle was tossed to the side and everybody was tossed about with it. Duxie, Claire, and Mary were flung over the ledge. Steve slammed into Seamus and they both toppled over the railing, too. Stardust slipped from Claire's satchel.

"No!"

"Claire! Stardust!" Angor nearly flung himself over the railing.

"We've got them!" Jim shouted.

He, Eli, and Toby dived after their friends. The castle gave another jolt and the teens were thrown from their hand holds. They all cascaded down threw the time riff.

"No!"

LLB

The Creepslayerz and the Trollhunters groaned as they sat up. Stardust chirped and crawled onto Claire's chest.

"Ugh. I think I broke my everything," Eli rubbed his neck, "Are my wings damaged?"

"No. Are mine?"

"Nu-uh."

"Um...guys. I can't change back!" Seamus looked around panickily.

"M-Me neither!".

"What's going on, Dux?"

"I believe may be stuck like that for a little while. It seems we've had a bit of a temporal accident."

"What form of sorcery is this?"

The teens scrambled to their feet and turned around. Claire took a moment to shove her cat in her bag.

"Wait. Arn't you Merlin's ar- Troll! Imp! Werewolf! To arms, men! To arms!"

"What!" Mary gasped and leapt in front of her family.

"Easy guys! They-They're some of the good ones," Duxie insisted.

"There are no 'good ones'. Monsters are forbidden in Arthur's lands."

They were tied up, caged, and dragged back into the castle.

"Ok...This looks bad," Seamus whispered, "And since we can't shift back there's no way for us to escape, shift, and blend in."

Mary reached into the cage, "We'll figure this out. Duxie's been here before so at least we have inside aid. Right, Dux?"

"Um...probably?"

"What are a Troll, Imp, and a Werewolf doing in the forest? I thought I made it clear that your kind are unwelcome when I banished you-"

"Don't you mean 'betrayed'!"

"Ohm-"

"Sh!" Toby slammed his hand over his sister's mouth, "They don't know us yet. Remember."

Mary nodded and lifted her hood. Toby took her hand and they stepped closer to their brother and cousin. The royal siblings continued to argue.

"Bring the troll into the sunlight."

"No!"

Jim struggled against the guards, "Guys! Help! This is bad! This is really bad!"

With a final shove he was thrown into the sunlight. He began to shake.

"J-Atlas! Deep breaths!" Mary struggled against the men holding her.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked, "Why doesn't he burn?"

"He's panicking!" Toby spat.

Clare growled and bowed her head. Their bonds broke and the guards were thrown back. Mary lunged forward and put one arm around Jim.

"Breath. It's going to be alright. Just breath."

"I-I'm fine. I'm fine. Ugh. I don't like that."

"Can you not see that these are children?!" Morgana demanded of her brother, "They are simply frightened and lost."

Arthur glared at his sister and sighed, "Fine. I will show these creatures mercy. They will live...in the dungeon."

"What!" Jim gasped.

"No!" Mary reached for her family as they were pulled away from her.

"Hey," Seamus looked over his shoulder, "It'll be fine. Better alive in the dungeon then dead."

"That doesn't really help..."

"Hisirdux. Shouldn't you be with Merlin?" Arthur brought everyone's attention back to himself.

"I-um-I was...recruiting these people! To-To help in the war! This is Claire of the house of Nunez, Tobias and Mary of the house of Scaarbach, and...well this is the Village idiot..."

"I'm just an in-so-lent knight! Sir Steve of Palchukia!" Steve did nothing to prove Duxie wrong.

"Hm...If you are truly friends of Camelot then prove your worth. Hisirdux, rejoin Merlin. Sir Steve and Tobias, to Lancelot in the barracks, and you girls-

"I'll take them," Morgana put a hand on each girl's shoulder, "I could use new handmaidens."

Toby squeezed his sister's hand.

LLB

"Could this get any worse?!"

"Mary."

"We're all separated and if we can't get back together..."

"Mary, calm down."

"And one wrong move and everything is gone! Everything is at stake!"

"Mary!" Toby grabbed her by the shoulders, "It's going to be ok. We'll get them back and we'll get home safe."

"How? Duxie said we can't even get home without the time map thing. You know what we could lose."

Toby nodded, "Yeah. But I really think it'll be ok. Duxie's getting the map and then we just have to get Eli, Jimbo and Seamus, who are safe in the dungeon for now. We'll just play our roles for now. You and Claire look out for each other. You'll be with Oma so you should be safe for now. Steve and I...I'll keep Steve from getting himself killed. I do have to get him to Aja after all."

Mary chuckled dryly, "Alright. Thanks, TB."

"No problem, Fishlegs. Oh! And don't forget that you have to keep your cloak on at all times. If you get wet-"

"I'll be thrown in the dungeon, too. Who knew Grossonkel Arthur was so awful?"

LLB

"Morgana?"

Claire and Mary crept into the chamber. Stardust poked her head out of Claire's bag.

"Madam M?"

"Claire Bear! Look." 

"Her shadow staff!"

"It looks different from yours."

Claire took out her staff, "Yeah. Weird."

"Curious, I'd say."

The girls whipped around. Claire attempted to hide her shadow staff behind her back.

"And my new handmaidens, both versed in magic. Judging by the water charm on your cloak and your staff. Nearly the twin of my own."

Claire sheepishly held out her staff and Mary tugged her cloak more snugly around her. Morgana smiled.

"You risked your life for that troll. And the Imp and Werewolf as well."

"My brother's not an Imp! Quit calling him that!"

She slammed her hand over her mouth. Claire took a hasty step between Morgana and Mary.

"Your brother? Well, that inspires a few questions."

Before anyone could say anything else a gurgling cry filled the room. Morgana turned and opened a door to an adjoining chamber.

"Come along. I'm sure you two can keep this between us."

Mary turned to Claire and they both shrugged. They followed Morgana into the the room. She was standing by an old-fashioned rocking cradle, infant snuggled in her arms. 

"Hush. Hush, Little One. Mummy's right here," She smiled over at the two girls, "Don't be shy. Come say hello."

Mary was the first to move, thought Claire certainly wasn't far behind.

"This, Little Lambs, is my son. Waltolomew Stricklander."


	2. Everything That Went Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As of this chapter, Changling Families book 1 is kinda important. You won't recognize one of the characters if you didn't read the first one.
> 
> LLB

The girls stared at the whelp for a moment. Then Mary pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Tanta Barbara is going to love this!"

"Mary!"

"Sorry. He's just so cute! Aw. No signal."

Morgana chuckled, "Yes. Everyone was enamored with him when I brought him home. Even Arthur. But everything changed after he lost Gwen. Now the scars on his face match the scars on his heart. And I had to find a way to hide Wally."

She stroked his nose and, in a flash of green light, a dark haired baby gurgled in his place.

"It is little more than a glamour charm but I hope that someday he'll be able to control it himself."

Claire and Mary exchanged a look.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Mary tickled her infant uncle's toes, "Your brother, I mean."

"Why would he listen to me now?" Morgana handed her son to Mary, "What could it possibly change?"

Claire put a hand on her arm, "People can surprise you."

"He...He is too arrogant to see...but perhaps you are right. I must act. This ends tonight."

"What is this treason?"

The three women turned to find Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Brother! I-"

"Your sympathies blind you, Morgana."

Claire followed the arguing siblings out the door while Mary tucked Wally back into his cradle.

"Sleep well, Onkel Walt. I have a feeling things are about to get messy."

She scurried after Claire and stood in the doorway beside her.

"I'll not endanger my people by keeping enemies within our walls!"

"Yes! Wait. You wouldn't!"

"We destroy those monsters at dawn."

Mary felt her blood run cold. Her heart stopped and she only knew one thing. Run! And she did. She sprinted past Arthur and Morgana and down the hall.

"Mary!" Claire started to follow but turned back, "Um. I'm sorry, Lady Morgana but-"

"Go." Morgana nodded, "She needs you more."

Claire gave her a firm nod and chased Mary down the hall.

"Congratulations, Arthur. You just told a child you are going to kill her brother at dawn."

LLB

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran. Her throat constricted, making it harder and harder to breath. She saw her brother and Steve rounding the corner. Toby had his Warhammer collapsed in one hand and Steve sagging against his shoulder.

"Toby!" She wailed.

"Mary?" He dropped Steve, who leaned against the wall for support.

"We-we have to ch-change history."

"What's going on?" Duxie stepped out of his chambers.

"Arthur's going to kill everyone in the dungeons at dawn!" Claire and Stardust finally caught up.

"Oh balrog! I wasn't able to get the time map from Merlin! How could we possibly pull this off without anyone noticing?" Duxie led everyone into his chambers once more.

"I could use my staff to get us in," Claire took it out of her bag, "But I wouldn't be able to get us out. I can only make a portal to someone or someplace I've seen."

"We have to get them out!" Mary sat heavily on the floor, "We can't just let them d-die!"

"They won't," Toby knelt beside her, "Nobody is dying on our watch. But we need a plan. That's usually Jimbo's job..."

"Let's see what this 'future Duxie' is capable of."

Stardust yowled and hissed at Archie.

"What?! No, I cannot just 'breath fire and cause a distraction'! Arthur only allows me in the castle at all because of Merlin! And I have to stay with Duxie!"

Stardust growled.

"We don't have time for this!" Duxie shoved a vial in the bobcat's mouth, "Drink this while I think of a plan."

Stardust leapt back and shook her head, "Blarg! What was...in..."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "What did you just give her!? How the fudgeknuckles does this make anything better? How am I going to explain this to Angor!? She's his familiar not mine!"(1)

"And I thought we didn't have time for the dragon to explain things," Steve lay on Duxie's bed and threw one arm over his eyes.

"That's it!" Duxie turned, "I have a plan! But it's not going to be easy."

LLB

Duxie sat in the window, watching the stars. The plan was made and now they just had to wait until it was time to strike. Their window of opportunity was a small one, so they were all getting what rest they could before the shit inevitably hit the fan.

"Duxie? Are you all right?" Archie sat beside him and lay over one knee.

"Yeah, Arch. I just...I'm worried. What if this doesn't work out? What if we mess up history? What if something happens to one of these kids?"

"I don't think anything is going to happen to any of these kids," Archie assured him, "They're smart kids. And, as for history, I don't know if there's much we can do about that right now. Try to get some rest before it's time to try and pull this off. It won't be long now."

Duxie nodded and stroked his familiar's ears. He looked down at the teens sleeping in the floor. Steve was sleeping in his bed, stiff as a board. Toby and Mary were sleeping face to face, hands clasped between them. Claire lay on Mary's other side, Stardust nestled in her arms and staff collapsed by her head. Duxie rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

A knock on the door startled them all awake. Claire put a hand on hand on her staff and Toby put one arm in front of his sister. Duxie lifted Archie to his shoulder and opened the door. King Arthur stood on his doorstep.

"Your Majesty!" He stood bolt upright, "W-What can I do for you?"

"May...May I speak with Lady Mary?"

Mary shook and tucked her self behind Toby.

"I'm sorry, M'lord," Duxie swallowed his fear, "It is late and-"

"It's alright, Duxie," Mary squeaked and stepped forward, "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"I simply wish to talk with you. Will you walk with me for a time?"

Mary looked fearfully back at her friends and brother, "S-Sure, sir."

She adjusted her cloak and slowly followed the King. She couldn't help feeling like Bell being led threw the beast's castle. Arthur was silent for a moment before slowing down and walking beside her.

"Morgana told me about your brother in the dungeons..."

Mary was scared, "My-My cousin is down there, too. And my...Seamus."

Silence fell over them once more.

"That's...a lovely cloak," Arthur placed one hand on the hood of the cloak.

"Don't touch it!" Mary leapt back.

Arthur backed off, startled. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry, M'Lord. My Oma made it for me. And, now that we've been separated, it's all I have of her."

Now it was Arthur's turn to hang his head.

LLB

"Why are we letting her go with him?" Duxie turned to the other teens.

"We're hoping that she can reason with him into letting everyone in the dungeon go," Toby stood up.

"It will also keep him busy while we get everyone out," Stardust leapt out of Claire's arms.

"That too."

"Alright. Well, I don't think we can wait much longer," Duxie peaked out the door to make sure the King and Mermaid were gone, "Let's check and see if Galahad and Lancelot have stopped for their drinks yet and get down to the dungeon."

They all grabbed their weapons and tiptoed after the young wizard. They crept into the main hall where they heard laughter. Galahad and Lancelot were already drinking. Claire nodded and used her staff to open a portal to Jim, Eli, and Seamus. Duxie, Archie, and Toby dived threw. Steve was making his way over to where the knights were drinking.

"What are you doing?" Claire whispered.

"Distracting the guards and having a rocking time!" 

"Sir Steve, who are you talking to?"

Claire groaned and Stardust shook her head. She put her staff away and stepped forward, "Just me and Stardust, sir. We were out for a walk when you spotted Steve."

"Then you must join us as well, Lass!" Galahad proclaimed, "Come have a taste of my Onion brew."

Claire sat beside the older knight, "No thank you, Sir Galahad. We don't-" she noticed Steve downing a tankard, "Drink..."

Galahad laughed, "So m' onion brew taint for you. Perhaps this is more for you."

He poured a tankard full of a dark purple liquid and slid it over to her, "Tis elderberry cordial. The Lady Morgana and the Queen were quite fond of it in their youth."

Claire took a sip nd smiled into the mug, "MM! It's delicious!" 

Galahad laughed again. Claire could smell the onion brew on his breath and leaned back. He covered his mouth but did not stop laughing.

"My apologies, lass. I forget that most young ladies maids are not accustomed to such a smell.

"I can honestly say I've smelled worse. Mostly from my...um...foster brother."

Stardust leaned forward and chirped at the mug. Claire poured a bit into a dish and let the bobcat have a taste.

"She is quite a remarkable animal, Lady Claire," Lancelot said as he poured Steve another tankard.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot. She belongs to my...I don't really have a word for him. I guess he's my mentor but sometimes he feels like more than that..."

"Like your father?" Lancelot took a swig from his drink.

"Yes but no. I have a dad and I love him very much...it's just complicated..."

Galahad and Lancelot exchanged a knowing look.

"I believe the word yer serchin' for is 'ffigwr tad', Lass," Galahad put a hand on her shoulder, "Tis from the language of my people."(2)

Claire rolled the word over in her mind, "Ffigwr tad...I like it. I'll have to mention it to him when we all get back to our families."

Galahad nodded but was stopped from saying anything more as Steve stood on the table and started rapping.

"Perhaps we should not have let him drink so many so quickly, " Lancelot chuckled.

Claire shook her head, "No. No you should not."

"I say we let the lad have some fun," Galahad leaned back and drank, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You don't know Steve."

LLB

Toby looked back as the portal closed behind him, "Where are Claire and Steve?"

"They must have been caught!" Duxie turned, "They're probably fine. Lancelot and Galahad are probably just having them drink with them."

"They better."

"Tobes? Toby!"

"Jimbo! Eli! Seamus!"

"Oh man am I glad to see you!" Eli grinned, as close to the iron bars as he dared.

"We're here to break you guys out," Duxie pulled out a glowing blue dagger, "All of you."

"Why?" Asked a trolless in a nearby cage.

"Because we're family," Toby pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

"And family means nobody get's left behind," Eli hugged back just as hard.

"Or forgotten," Jim cut open her cage, "Come on, Callista."

"Take that Death! I allude you once-"

"Sh!"

LLB

"We're...foundlings I guess is the word. Toby and I. His first parents died when he was a baby and mine died a few years later."

Arthur looked back at the girl.

"Our Papa took us in. He had no children of his own so he decided that he would take in some who didn't have parents. He married Eli's Mama a year later."

Arthur nodded, "You...you said your cousin is down there as well?"

"Atlas. The troll. Our Papas are foundling brothers. But, now that we've been separated from our parents, and Oma and Aunts and Onkels, we're all we have. Surly you must know what that's like!" Mary turned to face the king, "Lady Morgana is your sister. I don't understand how you two can fight so readily. My brothers and I barely fight normally, let alone now."

"I don't want to lose her like I lost Gwen," Arthur whispered, "I just want to keep her safe."

"And in the proses you're losing her in a different way. Mama and Papa told us that if anything happened to them, we should work together and take care of each other. It's kinda hard to do that with the three of them in a cage."

Arthur had the heart to look guilty, "After our parent's died, we were a lot like you are. Looking to one another and taking care of each other. But, after Gwen was killed, I don't know if I can trust the way you and your family do."

"But it's still wrong. To lock them all up like this. They didn't do anything wrong, the one who killed Gwen did. You're angry. I get it. But I think you need to figure out who you're really angry at."

Arthur turned, surprised.

"Papa was angry for a long time after his first family was killed. And, sometimes, he's still angry. Angry at himself. It was a long time before he could trust again, too. It was his brother, Atlas's Papa, who helped him. If there is anybody you can trust, it's your sister. And...you can trust me."

Arthur smiled down at her as they entered the main hall. Steve slid to a halt in front of them, rapping horribly.

"K-King Arthur!"

Claire stood up from the table, a look of complete terror painted over her face.

"What is going on here?" Arthur looked at the knights and teens.

"My man, Arthur is in the building!" Steve sang.

Realization struck Mary like a ton of bricks. She looked up at Arthur and back at Claire. They had started the prison break without her.

"Watch out, Y'all he's here to do some creep-killin'."

Arthur seamed more confused than anything.

"Lacelot...Your squire seems touched in the head..."

A thunderous roar filled the air.

"The creatures! They've escaped the dungeons!" Arthur rounded on Mary, "You! You...were a distraction?"

Mary shook her head, hating how heartbroken her great uncle sounded, "No! I-I wasn't!"

"Mary!" Seamus pulled ahead of the group of dungeon escapees.

He scooped her up and just kept running. Mary buried her face in his neck. On of the larger trolls broke down the door and Callista took the lead. Jim and Eli flew overhead, each carrying Claire and Toby.

"Into the allies! They can't catch all of us!" She ordered, breaking from the group. 

The young Trollhunters turned down another. They could hear Arthur and his men behind them.

"Mary!" Jim and Eli sandwiched her between them.

She cried as she hugged them back as best she could.

"We can't stay here," Claire whispered, peaking back around the corner, "They'll find us if we don't keep moving."

They nodded and started running once more. Galahad and a group of guards had a couple quagumps cornered in front of them. He turned as the teens tried to back out of sight. Morgana appeared around the corner and cast a dragon shadow apon the side of a building, saving the kids and the quagumps.

"Morgana!"

"I would have done the same. Just go, quickly."

Jim cast another look at his grandmother over his shoulder as he cooped up Claire and took to the air once more. He flew low enough that he wouldn't be seen over the houses but high enough that he didn't have to worry about hitting anybody. Callista stopped at the gates.

"Come on! I know a safe place in the woods!"

Jim and Eli landed.

"You guys go on," Mary insisted, "Keep each other safe."

"We'll distract the guards," Toby agreed.

"No way!" Eli shook his head, "We are not leaving you here!"

"We don't have time for this!" Callista grabbed Jim and Seamus by the arms, "Let's go!"

Mary folded down Eli's wings and threw a dark brown cloak around his shoulders, "Remember that trolls don't know about fairies yet. Be careful."

"I'll be careful as long as you be careful," He whispered back before holding the cloak and running after the others.

Mary and Claire made their way to the battlements of the castle while Toby ran to find the guards. They saw, while Jim, Eli, and Seamus pulled ahead of the group of trolls, the sunlight forced Callista and the others back towards the castle. The girls exchanged a look before they both raised their hands. Claire took out her staff and Mary lowered her hood. A long shadow stretched over the bridge and the waters on either side began to retreat.

The boys on the bridge looked back and forth and then up at the castle.

"Come on!" Jim shouted, waving the tolls on and flying off, "Quick! Before the waters come back!"

The girls began to tire out but they forced themselves to hold on until every last troll made it across the bridge. Then they both collapsed. The shadows returned to normal and the water cam crashing back onto place, throwing any knights on the bridge off and pulling them away from the castle.

Troll continued to run for their lives. The protective shade of the forest loomed over them but Arthur and his remaining knights were gaining on them quickly. Jim hung back and waved the lagging trolls on. He pulled out his dagger and short sword. They had been skillfully hidden in his leather armor. Suddenly, a different shadow loomed over him.

"Atlas!" Eli screaked, "Get out of there!"

Jim turned and ran before he looked at what had been standing over him. It was Gunmar! And he was far from alone. 

"G-Gunra!?" 

The Massive trolless looked exactly how he remembered her, not even a day younger. And, unlike Eli and Seamus, he had seen first hand what the Gumm-Gumm princess was capable of. Bular crouched by her side, his eyes glowing an angry red. Jim was frozen to the spot. 

"Atlas," Seamus put his hand on the polymorph's arm, "We have to go. Who knows what seeing us could do to the time stream. Especially you." 

Jim nodded and they ran to meet Callista. They ran further into the forest, not daring to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Did I do this just so that I could write more talking cat? Maybe... Will it be worth it? Hopefully...
> 
> 2) FFigwr tad is Welsh for 'father figure'. John Rhys-Davies, the voice actor for Galahad, is Welsh and I was looking for a better word for Claire and Angor's relationship. I figured Welsh would work just fine for now.


	3. The Fall

Back at the castle, Morgana and the girls had retreated back to her chambers. Mary lay on the floor, playing with Wally while Morgana and Claire went over magic techniques from her book.

"I still don't understand why it drained me like that," Mary sat up and bounced the whelp in her lap, "I've used way more water magic before."

"I'm not sure," Morgana admitted, "While water and shadow magics can be similar, I was never very good at it. I have more talent for fire magic. And even if I was, after seeing what you're capable of, I don't know if even the Lady of the Lake could teach you more. Perhaps the Northern Mermaids could be of help."

Mary wrinkled her nose. Wally squealed and slapped her in the face.

"Ack! Why you little imp!" She tickled the baby's feet, effectively changing the subject.

Morgana shook her head, "He seams quite taken with you."

Mary kissed her infant uncle, "I always knew I was his favorite."

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I wonder if all of this didn't have something to do with that," Claire teased back.

Morgana lifted an eyebrow and watched the girls play with her son.

"Mary, may I ask you something? Why doesn't your cousin burn in the sunlight? Is he...part Stalkling?"

Mary froze and looked up, "Um...I don't know. We don't actually know what Atlas' father was. I know he doesn't burn but I don't know why."

"I never put much thought to it," Claire looked down at Wally, "I usually forget he's adopted. I think his adoptive dad is part Stalking..."

"Is Wally part Stalking?"

"He is. I have no idea what his father was but we saw his mother abandon him at the edge of the woods."

Wally snatched at the long tufts on Stardust's ears. The bobcat leapt back with a yelp. Mary grinned and set the whelp on the ground and watched as he crawled after her.

"She's accustomed to Trolls so I take it it's babies she is not familiar with?" Morgana laughed as Stardust his behind Claire.

"She is. I bring my brother over all the time. And Atlas's mom brings his little brother and sister."

"And we have three little cousins and Seamus's baby sister, too. She's never been like this with any of them."

Stardust peaked around the young enchantress. Claire followed her eyes and watched as Morgana swept her winged son into her arms.

"Stardust? Are you...pft! Are you jealous?"

Stardust tilted her ears back and growled.

"Oh my god!" Mary wheezed, "That's adorable!"

"I'm not jealous!" Stardust hissed and froze.

The girls stopped laughing and turned, terrified. The older enchantress was unfazed.

"Ah. So she can talk. I was starting to wonder."

Claire let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She reached for the book once more and flipped to the chapter on healing magic.

"If you're jealous of Little Wally, I'd hate to see what you would do if Angor and...um...somebody had a kid."

"Claire!" Mary hissed, "Ew! That's my Oma you're talking about!"

"I didn't say her."

"Not funny, Claire," Stardust crouched down, "They have enough kids in our keep."

Morgana chuckled and shook her head. She lay Wally back into his cradle, "Come along, you three. I think it's tie to get you back to Hisirdux. It's been a long night and I believe we could all do a bit of relaxing."

The girls nodded and packed up the books. Mary filled the wash basin and and Claire made the bed.

"What are you girls doing?"

"We're supposed to be your hand maidens," Claire reminded her, "We didn't actually know what exactly that entailed so we kinda just figured it was like being a lady's maid."

"And we have to at least pretend to be doing our jobs."

Morgana shook her head and put and arm around each of them. She led them back to Duxie's chambers. 

"Thanks again for all the help, Lady Morgana," Claire said as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Little Lambs. It was the two of you that helped me find the courage to stand against my brother today."

Mary lunged forward and hugged her grandmother tightly. Morgana sighed and hugged her back. After they broke apart, the girls closed the door.

"You get to hug Oma but I barely get to see her?" Toby elbowed his sister, "Not fare. I had to deal with 'Grozonkel Arthur' this morning. He's totally POed. But, he doesn't suspect any of us."

"Really? I thought he was totally convinced that Mary was just a distraction?" Stardust leapt from Claire's bag and ate some of Archie's food.

"I thought so, too. But I guess you really struck a cord with him, Fishlegs."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Hey. Where'd Duxie go?"

"Getting the Time Map from Merlin," Steve said from where he was eating.

"He said to rest and eat until he gets back. Who knows what's waiting for us next."

Mary nodded and helped herself so some fruit pies. They were interrupted by a nock on the door. Steve dusted off his hands to answer. Glahad folded his hands and looked at them all sadly.

"Lads, Lasses, King Arthur is requesting you all to come down to the throne room."

LLB

If anyone noticed the teens were a little twitchy, they didn't say anything. The girls scurried over to Morgana when they saw Lancelot escorting her down.

"Do you know what's going on?" Toby whispered.

"One can only assume, Toby," She whispered back.

It wasn't long before Lancelot and Galahad lead them into the throne room. A squire was fitting Arthur in his armor.

"Why have we been summoned here?" The enchantress demanded.

"The beasts in the dungeons have escaped, aided by strong magics. Curious coincidence, hmm?"

"I was in my chambers all night," Morgana put her hands on her hips, "Being a good little indentured sorceress. And taking care of your nephew."

"Nephew?" Toby leaned closer to his sister.

She waved him back and signed, "We'll explain later."

"The creatures were see fleeing into the Wild Wood. You will help hunt them down."

"What?! Why!?"

"Consider it a test of loyalty. Bring me their heads or yours will be next on the chopping block."

Claire gasped and Steve took a step back. Mary and Toby didn't need to look at each other to lock hands and know how scared they both were. The king turned to look at them. Mary looked away, hurt and betrayed. Toby glared up at his great-uncle defiantly. Lancelot and Galahad turned to lead them out, Morgana not far behind.

"M' Sorry, Lass," Galahad whispered, one hand on Claire's shoulder, "I truly am..."

LLB

In the barracks, Steve made short work of distracting the knights by offering them food and drinks. Duxie waved the rest of the kids into the stall he was hiding in. 

"Dux, we have to do something!" Claire knelt beside him, "The king is leading the knights to hunt down the trolls. That includes Jim, Eli, and Seamus!"

"If they find them, they'll be killed!" Toby hissed.

"I know," Duxie was just as scared as the others, "And they're not the only ones in danger. If we don't do something, Arthur is fated to bite the big one."

"Bite? We just ate! And I'm starting to run out of food for the knights," Steve tried to lighten the mood as he slipped into the stall.

"He'll be eating a death sandwich," Duxie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"If Arthur dies we loose the Battle of Killahead. And the war."

Archie dropped to the ground beside Stardust and watched Duxie flip threw the Time Map, "Which will probably mess up time so much, you'll never be able to get home."

Walt, Otto, and Nomura stood in the image of the map, in their troll forms and ready to fight. They began to disintegrate and vanish.

"What's happening!" Toby nearly screeched.

"The future, our future, is disappearing!" Duxie began flipping threw the timestream again.

Morgana and Arthur stood side by side, Arthur stood with Jim, Eli, and Seamus.

"What's that?"

"That-That wasn't there before. It must be an alternate timeline!"

"One where we all live!" Mary's face lit up as she flipped threw the map.

"And Morgana's the hero? It's she supposed to turn evil for a while? Won't that mess with the timestream?"

"Lesser of two evils, Claire," Stardust stood on her hind legs to get a better look at the map, "I'd rather have a messed up home to go back to than no home at all."

The kids shrugged.

"It looks like there's a possibility, if we gat Arthur and Morgana to reconcile, then somehow nobody dies."

"Squire Steeeve!" Galahad sang, "We are all thiiirrrssstttyyyy!"

"Toby and I can take Morgana," Claire stood, "Mary, You made a connection with Arthur before. Think you and Duxie could pull it off again?"

Mary nodded mutly.

"Alright and, Steve, make sure they don't kill our friends."

LLB

Deep in the forest, Calista lead the escaped trolls and Young Trollhunters forward. The gnomes started to run out of steam so Jim scooped them up. The sun began to filter threw the trees.

"Yes! Made it to the border!" Calista muttered.

The kids stopped and stared for a moment. Killahead bridge loomed over them. Jim shuttered, remembering the last time he had seen the bridge.

"Yeah, yeah. Big scary name fore a tiny little bridge," Calista put a hand roughly on Seamus's shoulder, "The river's been dry for years. Now it's just a bridge over nothing."

Eli looked up at her then at Jim, "They should have found us by now. Do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't know," Jim looked down at him, "We need to get to safety." 

"I don't know why you three trust those humans," Calista shook her head.

"We're not all bad," Seamus insisted, "You just gotta give us a chance."

They heard shouting from behind them. Several horse bound knights approached. 

"Ugh! A chance to what? Those humans are coming to turn our heads into wall decorations."

The three boys cast a glance over their shoulders.

"Shit. Everyone! Hide!" Jim ordered.

The trolls scurried into hiding. Calista grabbed the boys and dragged them behind a tree with her. They listened as the knights searched for them. They barely dared to breath. Eli latched onto his cousin's arm.

"We can't let them find everyone," Seamus hissed, looking at Jim and Eli.

"They'll lead them strait to our village. No good fleshbags!"

"We have to distract them," Jim agreed.

"Hm, good idea," Calista grinned and shoved Seamus out from behind the tree.

The knights turned to the young werewolf. He tucked his tail between his legs and folded his ears back.

"Um...Hi..."

Arthur growled, "After them!"

Seamus yelped and turned to run. Calista pushed Jim and Eli ahead of her and they led the knights away from the other escapees.

"You pushed me?!"

Calista just grabbed his arm and dragged him beside her, "Come on! We'll lose them in the Wild Woods!"

LLB

Toby swallowed thickly and looked up at the trees. Duxie and Merlin were arguing but he wasn't listening. Three of the people he cared about most were in danger.

"Toby? You and I have to talk to Morgana."

He shook himself and dismounted the horse. Claire put a hand on his shoulder and nodded slowly. They both approached Morgana. Toby's heart began to race.

"Ugh. My brother has eyes everywhere," She grumbled.

"He's just looking out for you," Claire insisted, "Can you blame him?"

"He already accused me of betrayal."

"I lost my brother once. You don't appreciate them until they're gone. Maybe if you just talked-"

"Look what that last talk got us. Your family was nearly killed."

Toby looked from Claire to his grandmother, "Eli was taken from Mama when he was a baby. Before I was even born. It took a long time to get him back. And none of us, not even Mama, could tell him the truth."

Morgana looked down at him. Toby looked forward at where Mary and Duxie were trying to reason with Arthur.

"Mary and I knew for years but we couldn't say a word. Eli was always our brother but we had to pretend her wasn't. Sometimes, all you can do is talk and hope they understand."

Morgana sighed and held her Shadow Staff tighter, "Perhaps that was once true, Toby. But, now you are the only ones I can trust."

"Us? What made him stop trusting you?" Claire asked.

Morgana deflated, "It's a long story... Come on."

Ahead of them, Duxie and Mary struggled to devise a plan.

"It doesn't seam that there's much love left between them," Archie noted, "If only you could make him remember the good old days."

"Maybe the 'good old days' weren't all that good," Mary watched her great uncle for a moment, "This kind of fall out doesn't just happen. Something caused it."

"Maybe," Duxie agreed, brushing aside the foliage to look at the tree, "But I know they loved each other at one point. Maybe we can remind them of that."

Mary looked down at the tree and smiled. 

"Say, my liege, didn't you used to spend time in this wood?" Duxie turned and looked up at the king.

The king rolled his eyes and turned. His gaze softened as he lay eyes on the carving on the tree.

"Yes. As a boy. Much time was lost in these accursed woods. I often fled to these woods to escape my...growing responsibilities."

He sighed and put one hand to the carving. Duxie grinned as his magic seeped into the king and spread to the forest around them. Mary watched in awe even as the knights shouted in fear. The shadows of three children ran and played around them.

"Gwen. My betrothed. My beloved." 

Mary almost regret letting Duxie cast the spell. Arthur sounded so heart broken. Morgana, on the other hand, chuckled.

"We used to love these woods. The freedom they offered," Despite her chuckle and light voice, the enchantress look just as forlorn as her brother, "The forest showed us kindness for our courage. Gwen and I were never scared. Arthur however..."

The memory children encountered a memory spirit and it offered them treats. The memory Arthur leapt in front of his betrothed and sister. Mary took a step back towards her own brother. 

"I knew what danger lay in the darkness. As we grew older and duty kept me inside, Morgana encouraged Gwen and brought her out when she should have stayed safe in Camelot."

Older memories laughed and ran threw the trees. A memory of Wally even joined the women at times, fading in and out of the memories. 

"He always blamed me for our moonlight trips," Morgana took a step forward, as of to follow the memories, "But, that night, it was Gwen pulling me out the door."

Mary and Claire exchanged a look. They had dragged each other out to cause mischief before. And the events had only grown more frequent after Claire learned the truth about her best-friend and her family. And when she had gained control over the shadow staff. Toby snatched his sister's arm and she turned to see what had happened. The memory of Gwen had tripped and fallen into a stalkling nest. Her heart froze and she couldn't even hear what was going on as the pieces fell into place. They knew why her grandmother and great-aunt had been so close to the stalkling nest.

"I-It was afraid," Morgana shook as she watched the memory.

Arthur stepped beside his sister, "That night, Gwen went into the woods and never returned. You...You should have known better, Morgana."

"You never forgave me. And when my own gifts blossomed, you saw yet another abomination," She turned to yet another memory of Gwen and herself, playing with flowers and Wally, "But Gwen loved magic as I did."(1)

"Yes," Arthur slipped his hand into hers, "Yes, she did. I-I miss her terribly."

"As do I..." 

Arthur pulled his sister close and hugged her for the first time in years. Toby loosened his grip on Mary's arm and smiled up at her. She smiled back and the younger siblings wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders. Claire and Duxie rushed up to them and opened the Time Map. 

"It's working!" 

"Troll! We found one!" Lancelot ran back into the clearing.

The map began to flicker and show the king dead once more.

"I will lose no one else to those creatures."

"No..." Mary hissed and scurried after the knights.

"Steady men! Remember your training. Kill the beast!"

Claire's blood ran cold as she ran. Seeing that the troll they had found was a masked Gumm-Gumm did nothing to ease her nerves. The four teens could do nothing as Arthur and his knights attacked and killed it. The sight left a bitter taste in Mary's mouth. Steve screaking in terror made her turn around. Everything stopped in that moment.

Bular towered over them, eyes glowing red, teeth dripping. It took her a moment to wrap her mind around her beloved Onkel still being evil.

"Mary!" Steve pushed her out of the way and towards her brother.

Toby caught her and dove for cover, "You ok, Fishlegs?"

Mary shook her head , then nodded, "Yeah, TB. I'm fine. Just got lost there for a second." 

He nodded and turned. Arthur and his men knew exactly who they were fighting. Bular threw Galahad away like he was a rag doll. Claire and Steve dropped down beside the Scaarbachs, watching in horror at the battle that ensued. Duxie used his magic to save the King from being pounded into a pulp by Bular. The Gumm-Gumm prince was captured.

"Take this monster back to the castle," Arthur ordered, "I have plans for him."

Toby licked his lips and pulled his sister along, "Come on, Mary. We're not done yet."

Mary stared as the knights dragged her uncle away.

"We won't let anything happen to him, either," Duxie promised, "We all know Bular was alive during the battle of Killahead."

Mary nodded mutely and followed after her friends. 

LLB

Calista lead the three boys through the ever thickening forest.

"We gotta slow these fleshbags down or we'll end up decorations in Arthur's hall. Come on. I know a way."

The trolless stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's going on?" Seamus stumbled forward.

Calista grabbed his arm and pulled him back as a dart nearly impaled his head.

"Heh. You know trolls. We like to protect our homes."

"Yeah...I prefer magic doors..." He eyes the pressure pads.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Come on, 'Indiana Giladrigal'."

He grabbed the werewolf under the arms and carried him over the traps.

"What is this place?" Eli asked, scampering along behind Calista "How'd you know about the traps?"

"Because...I used to live here..." Calista lead them into a clearing. 

The buildings were little more than crumpled ruins. But, Jim and Seamus recognized the structure as the same methods used my the mountain trolls around Arcadia. The remains of felled trolls littered the destroyed village, cowering in fear.

"This is Tombro, my home..." Calista hung her head, "Or...what's left of it."

"It's...nice..." Eli looked around.

"It was," Calista crouched down and dug through some of the ruins on the ground, "Good King Arthur always expanding his borders. I was just a whelp when the knights sacked the village, caught me, gave me my human name: Callista. Never knew my troll name. My real one. You know, the usual story."

"Callista, I'm so sorry."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," Seamus' tail drooped and he hung his head, "God. If something like that happened to Cordi..."

"I can," Eli tugged his cloak tighter and stepped beside their new friend, "Being taken away. Knowing it was wrong but not being able to do anything about it."

Callista put a stone doll on the remains of one of the walls and put an arm around the young fairy's shoulders, "Come on. There'll be time to lick our wounds when those humans aren't hunting us."

Eli smiled and looked up at her, "Yah know, where we're from, humans and trolls get along."

Callista snorted and turned, "And where's that again?"

The boys all scrambled for their phones, "Check this out!"

Jim opened a file of family photos and showed her an image of his parents and him when he was younger. Seamus blushed slightly as he showed her some of his selfies with Cordelia. Eli bounced on his toes as he showed pictures of Mary with Barla and Marla, and Darci with Erik.

"See? People and Trolls, working together, LIVING together."

"We don't have to fight! My mum actually delivered the twins in that picture," Jim pointed to Eli's picture.

"Aww! You were such a tiny whelp! Wait," Callista swiped back, "Your mom's a human but your dad's a troll? What does that make you?"

Jim pulled his phone back and grinned sheepishly, "Uh, heh. Yeah...That's a long story..."

Callista smiled and scrolled through the pictures, stopping one of the kids all asleep in the library, "This one's sort of sweet."(2) 

Seamus froze and turned, ears twitching, "Eli! Look out!"

He leapt and pushed the other boy away. An arrow buried itself into his side.

"Seamus!" 

Another arrow whisked past and struck Callista in the leg.

"Callista!"

The trolless struggled back to her feet, "Run! Now!"

"Eli! Grab Seamus!" Jim took Callista's arm and pulled it over his shoulders, "We'll fly once we're out of range."

More arrows asulted them. They ran. They could hear the knights shouting. Eli and Seamus were falling behind. Suddenly, Morgana appeared in front of them.

"Om-m-Morgana!?" Eli stumbled to a halt, nearly dropping Seamus.

"Don't be afraid," She knelt in front of the boys and inspected the arrow wound.

"Eli!"

"Seamus!" 

Mary, Toby, and Claire sprinted in.

"Where's Jim?!" 

"He and Callista were ahead of us," Eli explained, "We were trying to catch up but, Seamus is hurt. Bad."

Mary gingerly put one hand to her boyfriend's side. He hissed in pain and whimpered. Claire put one hand to the wound and soon, violet magic surrounded it. She pulled her hand back but the wound continued to blead.

"I-I can't do anything..."

"Not the best time for stage fright," Mary was shaking.

"No. I mean there's nothing I can do. There's a piece of the arrow stuck in there. I can't remove it. I don't know how."

Morgana put a hand on her shoulder, "You wouldn't be able to anyway. A healing spell like this takes time. Time we don't have."

"We gotta keep going. We have to catch up to Jim and Callista and be gone before Arthur and the knights get here," Eli helped Seamus to his feet.

The taller boy took a few deep breaths and nodded. Mary stood on her toes and kissed her boyfriend gently, "You two be careful."

"Duxie has the map so all we have to do is fix the time stream and get everyone together to go home," Claire explained, "So stick together so I can get back to you all at once."

"Right. Just got to FIX THE TIME STREAM!" 

"I know. I know. Just go. Before Arthur and the knights find you."

Eli nodded and and they set off in the direction of Jim and Callista. Suddenly, Arthur was there. blocking the boys from escaping. They couldn't help but scream.

"So, sister. Your true loyalties stand revealed at last."

Eli took a hesitant step back, pulling Seamus with him. Morgana lunged forward and parried her brother's sword. Behind her, Mary and Claire were frozen to the spot.

"What's happen- NO! ELI!" Toby gasped.

"You dare raise arms against your king?"

The warring siblings shouted and attacked each other as if they had nothing to lose. Toby and Mary raced forward and shoved Eli and Seamus away from the fight. Claire waved them on and parried an arrow Lancelot fired at them. 

"Run, guys!" Toby ordered, "And don't look back!"

They waited until the other two were well away from the King and his knights before turning to find Duxie.

"I knew it was you! You defied me, freed those monsters, and now attack your own blood? What possesses you?"

"Clarity of mind, brother."

Toby and Steve met up and slid down the hill to meet wit the knights and Merlin, their armor providing them more protection than the girls' dresses. It didn't take long for Merlin to come to the conclusion that Morgana would kill the King. Mary and Claire broke free of the trees and stood behind Morgana. 

"You put us in chains fearing what you do not know," Morgana snarled at her brother and teacher, "But we of magic are not lesser creatures. We are MORE!"

The enchantress to to the sky with a maic cackle. She fired golden balls of magic energy, scattering the knights.

"Stop!" Claire begged, "We found another way!"

"We can do this peacefully!" Duxie insisted.

"The time for peace ended long ago."

"Morgana, please. He's not the enemy." Mary's voice shook as she spoke.

"I trusted you," The enchantress snarled, "And now you side with my brother over your own kind? You're just a couple of them. You're all against me. But I am more powerful than you know."

In a burst of golden magic, shadow copies of Morgana grew out of the ground. Like twisted versions of Duxie's memory spell. Everybody had one. Soon the shadows were pushing them closer and closer to the cliff. Morgana was talking but her words were lost to the sounds of battle. No mater how hard they were hit, the shadow puppets kept coming back. The king was nearly thrown off the cliff. Then, in a bright flash of gold, the shadows were gone and everyone was thrown back. 

Morgana dived and slashed at her brother, "You outlaw magic, yet you fight with an enchanted blade! You snuff out any power that isn't yours. But I won't go so quietly!"

I denied your true nature for so long because you are my sister. But when I look at you now, all I see is a demon! A witch!"

The time-lost teens were powerless to do anything but watch. Duxie grabbed the time map and watched the predicted scene unfold.

"When I look at you, all I see is a little boy driven mad my hatred and prejudice!" Morgana charged a spell and aimed at the King, "Goodbye, Brother."

The magic exploded. Morgana screamed. Arthur had used his sword to block the spell. And Morgana's hand flew through the air and landed at his feet.

Arthur stared at it for a moment before looking up at his sister. Morgana shook, clutching her hand to her chest, terror etched into every inch of her face.

"B-Brother?" 

She stepped back and her foot slipped off the ledge. 

"NO!" Who said it first didn't matter. 

Toby dropped to his knees and began to dry heave. Steve rushed to his side. Claire, who didn't even have a chance to get up after the magic blast, screamed. Mary was frozen to her spot. Arthur let our a roar of defeat and shattered Excalibur on the stones beside him.

It was as if the blast from the sword had awoken something in her. Mary threw herself forward, towards the cliff. Duxie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"No! NO! Let me go! I can save her! Let me go!" Hot tears rolled down her face as she struggled against him, "Duxie! P-P-Please! L-Let-Let me g-g-g-Nah!"

She collapsed in his arms, sobbing. He pulled her close, shaking. He turned and watched the king for a moment before hiding his tears in the Mary's hair.

LLB

The group walked on shaking legs back to the castle. Duxie watched each of the teens carefully until they made it threw the gate. Toby had mutely taken his sister and they had not let go of each other since. Claire clutched Stardust to her chest, the bobcat staring blankly. Steve looked back at Duxie once before nodding and turning back to the teens. The blond boy gently ushered his friends towards Duxie's chambers. Mary stopped in the doorway.

"I-I need to go to Oma's chambers. Now."

The other teens stared at her for a moment.

"Do...you want me to come with you?" Toby signed.

"No...I won't be gone long. I just need to grab something."

Toby nodded and she ran off. She didn't stop running until she was in Morgana's chambers, standing by the cradle. Wally slept peacefully, unaware that his entire world had just changed drastically. 

"Come on, Onkel Walt," She scoped him up, "You-You're coming with me for now. OK?"

The baby didn't respond. Mary tugged her cloak tighter around her and held her infant uncle to her chest. She had barely stepped out the door when she was met with King Arthur. He looked down at her. She barely dared to breath.

He looked down at the infant in her arms and a heartbroken look of horror swept over his face, "You... you're brother..."

Mary took a step back, turning so the baby was more away from their uncle. The king hung his head and stepped back. Mary stood shaking for a moment longer and then she bolted. She ran past Arthur and didn't stop running until she made it back to Duxie's chambers. Wally slept the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm sorry if I mention Wally to much. I had to change some things. And I really didn't want Wally to only show up when convenient. 
> 
> 2)Y You know, I kinda want to know what picture she was seeing in the actual show. The line ids from right when Lancelot is about to shoot them.


	4. Of Ladies and Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter until after NaNoWriMo. See you all in a month!

Eli and Seamus finally caught up to Jim and Callista. They could hear the fighting behind them and could see gold flashes over the trees.

"Oh, thank God!" Jim gasped, "You guys are OK!"

"'OK' is a relative term," Seamus groaned.

"Come on. We have to keep going," Callista waved them on.

Jim did his best to keep alert as they ran. Callista stumbled, Seamus whimpered, Eli was panting. He had no idea where they were going. He just followed the directions Callista gave him.

His arms and legs screamed for him to stop. The sun had set and Callista was stumbling more and more. Jim glanced over his shoulder. Eli looked dead on his feet and Seamus had long since gone pallid. It was clear that they wouldn't be able to keep going much longer.

"Maybe we should take a break?"

"No," Callista slurred, "We're almost there."

There was a quiet thud as Seamus collapsed, taking Eli down with him.

"Guys!" Jim let go of Callista and turned to catch them.

"S-Sorry, Atlas," Eli gasped before collapsing.

Callista crumbled in a heap behind him. Jim looked back and forth before turning back to Seamus. Blood was still oozing from where the arrow had hit him. 

He looked around franticly, "Come on. Come on! There has to be something I can use. Mum taught me. I just have to remember!"

He looked around again but his brain refused to cooperate. His heart pounded. He tried to take a deep breath. It didn't work. With a growl, the young polymorph reached for his inhaler. It was gone!

"No no no!" That only made him panic more.

He began to shake. He couldn't breath.

"H-Help! Help! Anybody!" He took a few steps in the direction Callista had been leading them, "P-Please! A-ack-anybody!"

His vision began to blur he was able to make out two trolls not far from him.

"Blinkus, look," Jim immediately recognized Dick.

"A youngling? What on Earth?"

"U-Uncle Blinky?" His mind must be playing tricks on him.

"'Blinky'?! 'Uncle'?! My name is Blinkus Giladrigal!"

Jim didn't care how angry he sounded, "You have to help us! Please! They're hurt! Bad! I-I can't help them...please..."

LLB

Duxie sat on his bed, eyes burried in his knees. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other teens. He had been astonished when he finally made it back to his chamber and found Mary holding Morgana's whelp.

Wally had only cried for a few moments when he woke up. A quick diaper change and he was soon back to sleep. After all, it was late.

Steve slept closest to the door, the last one to sleep. Claire held Stardust to her chest, shadow staff by her head and Morgana's book as a pillow. The bobcat was stiff and staring, not even sleeping. Mary and Toby were face to face once more. Mary clutched Wally like a lifeline. She was the last to sleep before Steve.

"Duxie? Does this happen a lot in the future? You not sleeping?" Archie put his paws on the boy's shoulders.

Duxie shook his head, not looking up. Archie sighed and forced himself between his chosen's legs and chest. He tucked his head under Duxie's chin and purred. Duxie hugged him.

"I failed them, Arch. I promised I would take care of them. Get them home safe. How can I do that now?"

"I don't know," Archie admitted, "But beating yourself up about it wont help anyone."

Duxie didn't let go of his familiar as he lie down. He finally looked over at the others. Wally cooed quietly and Mary pulled him closer.

He slept on and off for the rest of the night. Nobody said anything as they at breakfast. They fed Wally some crystal powder and metal shavings that were around Duxie's chambers.

"So...What are we going to do now?" Steve turned to the young wizard, "What'll happen to us?"

"I don't know. Excalibur is...busted. Morgana is-is-this was never supposed to happen."

"You did what you thought was-"

"And look where that got us!" Mary snapped, "History is ruined! We may never be able to get home now and even if we can it won't be the home we left!"

Toby put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Duxie hung his head. Mary sighed and held Wally closer.

"I'm sorry, Duxie. I just...I'm so scared. Oma's gone. There's no telling how this will affect our time. With her gone...will there even be changlings?"

"I know," Duxie offered her a shaky smile, "And the Time Map is no help. It's...like it's broken or something."

"Morgana was trying to help us," Claire held Stardust in one arm and the book in the other, "To help Eli and Seamus. But, then...If we could have explained or-or if I had just kept my mouth shut..."

Steve put an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should take this one problem at a time," Toby signed, "Fix what we can and just keep going."

"Toby's right" Duxie nodded, "Start with a right now problem. But where should we start?"

"Camelot is in ciaos and Arthur is without his blessed weapon," Merlin's voice hit them as he stormed past.

Steve shrugged, "How about that? That looks like a 'right now' problem."

Duxie nodded and lead the group after his mentor.

"Without Excalibur Arthur cannot lead Camelot in the war against Gunmar," Merlin explained, leading them into his chambers.

Past Duxie shoveled the last of his porridge in his mouth and banished the bowl. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"If that happens, it would be the end of our future," Duxie looked at the others.

"But...But we can fix this! Right?" Claire set Stardust on one of the tables.

"There is only one who can. Make ready. I must take Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake," Merlin bundled the sword into a cloth.

Mary's eyes widened, "The Lady of the Lake? R-Really?!"

"Yes. Her magic is what gives Excalibur it's magical power..." Duxie gathered a few maps, "Maybe we can still fix this. Maybe we can still get home."

"Agreed," Merlin took the maps.

"I promi-wait. Really?"

Merlin simply rolled his eyes and gave Past Duxie a few commands for while he was gone. The boy bounced excitedly. Then, Merlin turned back to the time lost teens.

"Do you really intend to bring Morgana's whelp along?"

Mary held her infant uncle closer, "I'm not letting him out of my sight. Where I go, he goes."

Merlin sighed, "Fine. Then be ready to leave soon."

With that, he turned and left. Toby put a proud hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled up at her.

"Here," Steve handed her a rucksack, "If you put him in here you should be able to wear it like one of those backpack carriers from our time."

"Thanks, Steve," Mary set her uncle in the bag.

"Hey, I gotta learn this baby stuff before my baby brother is born," He helped her put the rucksack over her shoulders.

"Or sister," Claire put Stardust in her satchel and grabbed the book.

"Eh, I'm still hoping."

Duxie felt a smile spread over his face. They were still hurting, Toby still wasn't talking and Stardust wasn't eating, Mary clung to her uncle as a sign that thigs would be ok. But, maybe, the kids could still be Ok in the end. Before long they were all on the ship, on their way to see the Lady of the Lake. 

Claire set the book on the railing, "Do you think this will work."

"I messed up the timelines...we've run out of options," Duxie said as he, Toby, and Mary stepped over, "We can't make any more mistakes."

"We'll have to hope this all works out..." Toby signed, "And...trust Merlin to get the sword fixed..."

Claire stroked Stardust's ears.

Mary lifted her hood and bounced Wally in her arms, "I just hope the others are safe. Seamus looked really bad."

"I'm sure they're nuzzled safe in the arms of friendly trolls," Duxie assured her, "And getting the best care they have to offer."

Archie landed on the railing and looked down at the dark water below them, "Personally, I try to avoid water."

"Personally, I always pack my swimsuit," Steve teased and leaned towards Wally, "Extra personally? It's also my birthday suit."

"Steve!" Mary pulled the disguised baby back and froze, "Hilge Scheisse..."

The washed out remains of several ships were smashed against the rocks around them. And they were not all English ships, either. Long Viking ships and sturdy Scottish ships and many others were littered among the wreckage. (1) Toby helped his sister put Wally back in his bag. They went back to the bow of the ship.

"I can't believe the Lady of the Lake is real," The young mermaid barely hid her excitement, "I mean, Oma mentioned her but I figured it was just a figure of speech."

"Oh, the Lady is very much real," Duxie stepped to her side, "Though, Only Merlin's been allowed to meet with her. Until now."

"Yes it was from her waters that I helped Arthur retrieve Excalibur."

Merlin docked the skiff and lead everyone to shore.

"Hisiridux, The sword. Wait with the ship. I shall return shortly."

"Wait," Duxie stopped short.

"We have to wait in the car!?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I...I thought we were doin this together..."

"You should be thanking me," Merlin rounded on the teens, "I got you out of Camelot. You're safer here."

"I thought you trusted me," Duxie's voice was little more than a whisper, "I won't just sit here! I have to make his ri-"

"AND I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER APPRENTICE!" His voice was as broken as the ships it echoed off of.

They were silent for a moment before the wizard growled and turned. The doors spoke but it was debatable weather the kids actually heard them. Claire put a hand on Duxie's shoulder.

"Duxie?"

He pulled away from her and made a mad dash for the door. It slamed in his face.

"None but the master wizard shall enter."

"No armatures. That's you."

"Ugh. I was finally starting o forget how irritating Merlin's magic is," Claire snarled.

"Talking door's right," Duxie sat and leaned back against the door, "This magic's unbreakable."

"Maybe it's for the best, Duxie," Archie landed beside his associate, "We could all use a breather. Who knows what awaits us when we get back to the castle."

The young wizard sighed and nodded, forcing himself to his feet, "You're right, Arch. Let's set up camp. I get the feeling we're going to be here a while."

LLB

Seamus was very aware of the pain in his side. He was also aware that it didn't hurt as much. He forced his eyes open. Jim sat next to the table.

"J-um, Atlas?" His voice cracked.

"Seamus? Seamus! Eli! He's awake!" Jim was on his feet in a heart beat, "How do you feel? What do you remember?"

"Um..."Seamus winced as he sat up, "I hurt. But, like, less than before? I-I know was shot. I think the last thing I remember was...Eli and I running from King Arthur. Where are we? What happened?"

"You passed out," Eli explained as he, Blinky, and Dick walked in, "We're lucky that we just about made it to Dwoza's gate."

"D-Da?"

"Excuse me?" The blue conundrum looked highly offended.

"We're still in the past," Eli put a hand on his shoulder, "They don't know who we are yet."

Seamus nodded sadly, "Right. So...What happened? How did we get here? Oh, God, Did someone have to carry me?"

"Do you not remember anything?" Dick asked.

"Nothing."

"After Oma helped you escape Arthur and the knights, Callista lead us here," Jim explained, "You all were in pretty bad shape and passed out. But, like Eli said, we were basically right outside the gate."

"I just needed some rest," Eli explained, "And Blin-Blinkus and Dictatious healed you and Callista while I was asleep."

"And this is the thanks she gave us," Dick motioned to his three black eyes.

"Hey! I startle easy! That's on you."

Seamus noticed the trolless on the table next to him for the first time.

"But," Jim pulled his attention back, "You're still rally hurt. Troll magic can't heal flesh beings. And...part of the arrow is stuck in there. The best we could do was stop the bleeding."

Seamus looked down at the bandages around his ribs.

"Are you feeling well enough to move?" Blinky asked.

"I think so..." The young werewolf slid off the table.

"Good. Then you are well enough to leave," He grabbed Jim and Seamus roughly while Dick grabbed Callista and Eli.

"What?!"

They were thrown unceremoniously from the keep. Outside, trolls hauled barrels and crates. 

"Wow..."

"I know," Eli grinned, "Apparently Dwoza is like the original Trollmarket. A safe haven for trolls."

"You mean some trolls," Callista growled.

"Well, you outsiders have a habit of making things...um...unsafe," Dick shrugged.

Seamus whimpered as he was shoved forward. Jim caught the werewolf and growled at the trolls.

"What happened to 'safe haven'?!"

"What's going on?" Seamus narrowed his eyes at the passing trolls.

"Preparations for the end times."

"Once we've gathered up enough supplies we will bravely and heroically...hide underground until this whole, terrible thing, blows over."

"Wait," Jim stopped and turned, "You're not going to fight? But there's a war coming and you're in it!"

"Who are you to tell Blinkus Giladrigal what he will be doing?" Blinky pointed a lance at Jim.

"But-But you have to! I know you fight at the Battle of Killahead!" Jim insisted, "It was, like, my favorite story to hear growing up! It has to happen!"

"That's all it was then," Blinky shoved Jim and Seamus out the gate, "A story, told to a foolish whelp by a foolish storyteller. I hope you all enjoyed your stay in Dwoza."

"But I heard that story too..." Seamus said, looking up at Jim, "It's the story about...how my dads met..."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

The kids all stood ramrod strait.

"Ohhh...Riiiight..." Seamus hissed between his teeth, "The...the story about how they...met...when Pa was a Gumm-Gumm..."

They looked over their shoulders in equal parts fascination and horror. Arrrgh leapt through the trees, glowing green and clad in Gumm-Gumm armor.

LLB

Archie started a fire while the teens gathered food and blankets from the ship. If it weren't for the talking door and the constant fear for the future, it wouldn't have been entirely unlike their camping trips in Angor's grotto and the back yard.

"I hate waiting," Steve grumbled, "How long do you think Gramps is gonna take?"

"If I remember the stories of the Lady of the Lake properly," Claire lay back on a blanket, "It'll be a while."

"I still can't believe we're being made to wait out here," Mary lay Wally on her blanket and used her cloak like another blanket, "It's THE Lady of the Lake! Do you know what she is to me? She's, like...Shakespeare! Do you know the questions I could ask her?! But, here I am. Out here."

"Hm. Maybe the old man needs our help," Archie noted.

"Sucks to be him," Stardust growled.

"Stardust..."

"He started it. He was the one who told the knights to attack Meak*. Arthur wouldn't have killed her if Merlin had just kept his mouth shut."(2)

Duxie lowered his eyes.

"I miss her to, Stardust," Claire burried her face in the bobcat's snow white fur, "But getting Excalibur fixed is the only way we can have a possibility of getting home. At least Angor is waiting for us."

"Is he?" Stardust turned, "Will he go to America if she's not there? If that polymorph, Elizabeth, doesn't bring him? If he's not there either...I die, Claire."

"I know...But I won't let that happen. I'll make you a paradox...or...or raise you myself. I won't let you die."

"Even if he needs help," Steve spoke up, "We can't get past the doors. Remember? They broke my sword in half and spit Toby's hammer back in his face."

Duxie looked around. His gaze landed on Morgana's book and Claire's staff.

"Claire! I got it! You could make a...shadow portal right in there!"

Claire picked up her staff, "But...I told you. I can't make a portal to somewhere I've never been. Not unless I have an emotional anchor. Which I don't have in Merlin."

"I know this is scary," Duxie sat next to her, Archie landing by his side and grooming Stardust, "But I've see what you can do. Even without the staff you're powers are incredible. I never had the gift for shadow magic but you do."

"I-I'll try. But I'll need you to help me. I don't speak 'Wizard-ese'."

"M-Me? You want ME to teach you? I'm not even a good student..."

"You can do it, Duxie," Archie encouraged, "My Duxie? Mabey not. But you've got a lot more experience."

Duxie looked down at Stardust, then at the book, "Alright then. Lets do this."

He guided Claire while Mary, Toby, and Steve packed up camp. 

"On the other side of those doors is your destination. Your 'emotional anchor'. Pull the magic around you. It will be your guide."

Claire focused and a small portal opened, not even big enough for Stardust or Wally to fit through.

"That's it. Keep it up."

"I-I'm scared..."

"Fear is emotion. Negative emotions are just as valid as anchors. Just don't let them control you. Remember, we're all still here with you."

Claire struggled to focused. She began to hyperventilate. Then, in a flash of darkness, she was gone.

"CLAIRE!"

Stardust leapt to where the girl had vanished and began to dig franticly, "Nonononono!"

"Oh My God!" Mary backed away, clutching Wally to her chest, paying no mind to his cries.

"Dux! How do we bring her back?!" Archie grabbed Stardust by the scruff and dragged her back before she hurt herself.

"I can fix this. I can figure this out. It'll be fine."

"Fine?!" Steve grabbed a fistful of Duxie's tunic, "Shadows just ate her alive, man! It what universe is that 'fine'!?"

Duxie flipped through Morgana's book, trying to find a way to bring Claire out of the shadow realm. Wally was crying, Toby had collapsed to his knees, Stardust was still trying to dig Claire back. Suddenly, a portal opened in the ground and Claire came flying out. She dropped to her knees as she landed and promptly threw up. Steve knelt by her side and Duxie nearly tackled her in a hug, vomit be damned.

"Claire!" Mary rushed forward, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I saw her!" Claire gasped, "Morgana. I saw her in the shadow realm. She was...Ugh..."

"I'm so sorry I made you do this," Duxie broke, "I never should have pushed you. We'll find another way in."

"No," Claire swallowed thickly and pushed herself to her feet, "No. I can do this. I-I think I understand now...Come on, Stardust. I need your help."

She took Stardust in one arm and the staff in the other. She looked at each of her friends and them at the doors. Taking a deep breath, she willed a portal open. Just like before, the portal started small. Then it grew. It got larger and spread until it was large enough that even Bular could have walked through it without trouble. And it stayed.

"You did it, Claire!" Duxie hugged her proudly.

Toby put Wally back in his bag and Mary lifted her hood. Claire bowed and waved everyone through the portal. It was time to meet the Lady of the Lake.

LLB

Inside the cavern their nostrils were assulted with the horrid stench of things rotting. Steve stumbled as he exited the portal and Wally whimpered. Mary covered her nose.

"Ugh. Ew. Guys, something's not right here...Where's Merlin?" 

Duxie cast a light charm, illuminating a small float dock and Excalibur imbedded in the end.

"Um, Merlin can take care of himself. Let's just stick to the plan and find the Lady."

They all climbed on the dock and, despite their number and the two boys in armor, it stayed afloat. Stardust dived into Claire's bag with Morgana's book. The torches burst into light and the dock began to drift forward. Toby pulled Mary closer, eyes darting around. A blue, ethereal light, almost like an Akoridian's core, began under the water. The Lady rose up and Mary squeezed her brother's hand. 

"I am the Lady of the Lake, Nimue. Why do you seek me?"

Duxie coughed, "Ok, everyone. Be nice to the goddess. I'll handle this.

"Oh, mighty...lake lady. We seek your aid in the battle against Gunmar."

"Oh, and we're missing an old Wizard, too."

"I can grant what you seek," Nimue nodded.

Duxie grinned, "Only you can help us on our quest. To fix Excalibur and save Camelot."

Nimue drifted down and looked at each of the teens. Mary let out a quiet squeak.

"That is not which you truly seek. You seek redemption from a scorned mentor...Return of lost loved ones...Understanding of who you are..." The kids lost all wonder at the Lady of the Lake and felt only fear as she reveled their deepest desires, "Validation of your role...relief from duty...restoration of family...And...Smoked salmon? And a diaper change?"

Archie shrugged and Mary cast a glance over her shoulder, "Great. That's just what we need right now..."

"You are not the first to try to deceive me," The Lady rose up and towered over the kids, "You are not worthy!"

The water around them began to bubble and writhe. A monster, akin to the Watcher in the Water outside of Moria, rose up. 

"That is no Lady!" Duxie gasped.

The dock began to rock. 

"Time to prove my Knightly skills," Steve whispered, "I'll protect thou! Thee? Huzza!"

The monster grabbed his ankle and dragged him off the dock. His screams were soon cut off as she ate him. The other teens screamed. Wally was crying. Mary looked around shrugging off her bag and unclasping her cloak.

"Well, they say to never meet your heroes. Claire! Take Wally!"

She tossed the whelp and cloak to her friend and leapt off the dock. Her brother shouted after her but she couldn't hear over the water. She used her powers to the best of her abilities but the young mermaid was no match for the ancient goddess. She used one hand to continue fighting the Lady and the other to push her friends to safety. 

"We need to subdue her so she'll fix Excalibur!" Duxie shouted.

"We NEED To get Steve out of this seaside freak show!"

Duxie gathered his strength and fired away at the Lady. Merlin and Steve shot out of her mouth, nocking out a tooth along the way.

"My revenge, tasted so sweet..." Nimue groaned, hanging her head.

"Revenge?" Mary lowered herself back to the water level.

"What revenge?"

"Long ago, I gave him the blade...And he imprisoned me here. Without light. Without hope! Now, my prison shall be your tomb."

"We need to get out of here!" Claire leapt off the dock.

"But who will repair Excalibur?"

Toby gestured to Nimue and bowed to help Mary out of the water. In a flash and a shout, Duxie threw want was left of the sword. The outer wall of the cavern collapsed.

"You're letting her go?!" Stardust gasped.

"And destroyed Excalibur!"

The Lady looked between the opening and Duxie.

"What are you waiting for? I may not know how to fix this...But I do know you shouldn't be trapped here."

"You are...different...You are kind..." Excalibur rose from the waters, remade and fully formed, "This gift must be repaid. This sword was meant for those who are worthy."

"I shall return it to it's rightful place, My Lady," Duxie took the sword and bowed.

"Goodbye!" Steve shouted at the retreating Lady, "Sorry I tried to slay you."

Mary watched the Lady swim away, "I never got to ask her my questions..."

"Mary, you have bigger fish to fry," Claire said as Toby picked his sister up.

Mary looked down at her tail, "Yeah. I didn't think this through..."

"Hisiridux! What have you don- Um...Is that Excalibur?"

"Yes. I reestablished Camelot's stability just as you planed."

"Huh...um, Let us return to Camelot where we will discuss this later."

Merlin took the sword and lead the teens out, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head when he saw Mary's new form.

"Nice work, Teach," Claire put a hand on Duxie's shoulder.

"And I got a monster trophy!" Steve held up the tooth.

"Not sure I'd call that a 'monster' trophy, Steve," Mary pointed out.

"Nobody has to know that. Do you think Mom and Coach will let me keep it in my room?"

LLB

Elsewhere in the world, a hooded troll rowed his boat through calm ocean waters. He found something floating and lifted it into his boat. It was a human woman.

"Poor thing..." He rowed to shore and carried her away from the water.

He lowered his hood and lay the woman on the ground, brushing a lock of hair from her lifeless face. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she were merely resting. He lay his cloak over her.

"Rest in peace, young one. May the spirits guide you home."

He rest one hand on her head before returning to his boat and sailing away once more.(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLB
> 
> German Translation:
> 
> Hilge Scheisse = Holy Shit
> 
> Cambodian Translation:
> 
> Meak = Mom/ Mama
> 
> 1) Those were just the ones I recognized. I'm pretty sure there were more.
> 
> 2) I like languages! However, I have no idea how to use a Cambodian key board. Thus, any Cambodian spoken by Stardust, Angor, and others, will be spelled phonetically with the English keyboard. 
> 
> 3) I just couldn't resist putting this scene in. I don't know why. I just love it.


	5. Everything to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Seamus, and Eli watch as some of their oldest friends become who they know them as. After repairing Excalibur, Arthur is holding a tournament to raise moral. But, with Morgana back and corrupted, the kids now have everything to lose.

The trolls and teens ran back to Dwoza's gate, Arrrgh hot on their heels.

"Close the gate!" Dick shouted.

The gates slammed shut in front of them. All six began beating against the door.

"I'm to young to die!"

"The Giladrigal line must continue!"

Seamus pushed his shoulder against the door and clutched his side, "I can't die. I haven't even been born yet!"

Blinky glanced at the werewolf before slumping, dejectedly, against the gates, "Brother. We're doomed..."

Arrrgh lunged forward and smashed through the gates like they were made of cheep drywall. The people present were scattered. Eli pulled his cloak tigher, eager to protect his wings; Jim wrapped his wings around his body with the same goal; Seamus whimpered and dug his claws into the stony earth.

"Arrrgh bring message: Join Gunmar or die!"

LLB

Duxie coached Claire through her new magics. Stardust tilted her head and watched as Claire sank into the floor, taking Archie with her.

"This is how Barbara and Meak do it," the Young bobcat looked into the portal, "I can't wait to see Ba's face when he sees Claire can do it now, too."

Duxie chuckled and looked around at the other teens. Steve was excitedly swinging around his new ax, made from the tooth from The Lady of the Lake. Toby and Mary were having a silent conversation, Wally sound asleep in Mary's lap. They were all smiling but both Scaarbachs were clearly exhausted. No doubt they all were. Suddenly, Claire and Archie tumbled out of the portal.

"She's back! Morgana's back!"

Mary leapt to her feet, "What!? Do you mean Oma's alive?"

"And she's not happy!" Claire hastily snatched her staff and closed the portal.

Just before the portal closed, a gold clad hand reached through. Stardust leapt back, fur standing on end. The room of teens was silent.

"Sh-she's alive..." Mary gasped, sinking to her knees, "She's alive!"

"But she's evil now?" Steve looked at her pointedly.

"We knew that happened," Duxie stood, "She turned evil and joined the Gumm-Gumms before she became the woman and grandmother you all know."

"We fixed the time stream!" Stardust sang and pranced around, "It's gonna be ok! We get to go home!"

"Not quite, Stardust," Claire lowered her staff and picked up Stardust, "I overheard part of the conversation she was having. Morgana intends to attack Camelot. If theat happens and she kills Arther, we'll lose the battle of Killahead."

"And that can't happen if we want to get home," Toby signed, "We still have everything to lose."

"One step forward and two steps back," Duxie sighed, "Claire and I will go tell Merlin what we know. We'll meet the rest of you after to talk about the plan.

LLB

"You join Skillcrusher, or I crush skulls!"

Callista joined the boys crouched behind a stack of barrels, "Ok. This is bad."

Jim nodded slowly, thinking, "One of us needs to go out there and try to talk or him or something."

"Typically, I would say Sea, but you're hurt. And I look human," Eli peaked over the barrels, "You, at least, can pass for a troll whelp."

"Right. I'll try to talk some sense into him. If that goes wrong...we'll change the plan."

The young Polymorph took a deap breath and stepped out of their hiding place.

"Arrrgh! Hey! I know this is weird but I also know that under that cold, rocky-" 

"Look like troll," the Gumm-Gumm general growled, "Smell like human. Impure."

Jim froze. He tried not to let the word get to him but it still hurt. Callista cam to his defence but Arrrgh was having none of it. He lunged at them in an attack that could have easily crushed them to rubble. Callista lead him away from the teens. Jim took the opportunity to grab a belt of throwing knives from the blacksmith's, plan forming in his mind. He dove back into hiding with Eli and Seamus.

"Ok. That didn't work. At all. New plan. Eli, take these. They're not much different than your ninja stars. Seamus, you're still hurt. Got to the keep with Uncle Blinky and Uncle Dick. The last thing we want right now is for you to get more hurt."

The other boys nodded. Eli sinched the belt of knives around his waist and they all bolted from behind the barrels. Eli quickly leapt to the top of the stack and Seamus made a mad dash for the keep, grabbing Blinky and Dick as he ran.

"Remember, we don't want to kill him!" Jim shouted, "Just stop him!"

"Right!" Eli's knives glanced off Arrrgh's armor.

Callista laughed and hefted a mace, "See you on the other side, boys!"

Seamus backed away from the barricade over the keep opening and sank to the floor. He hissed, seeing his hand and bandages were covered in blood.

"That's not good..." He snatched a nearby cloak and tied it around his neck, hoping it would cover the bandages.

In the battle in Dwoza's Main Street, Arrrgh was outnumbered three to one. He also seamed to be winning. The much larger troll tossed his opponents around like ragdolls.

"Atlas!" Eli darted from him post and gathered his knives from the floor and walls, "No offense but this isn't working!"

"I see that! Working on it!"

Callista looked at the boys then looked up, "I got something! You two keep him distracted!"

Jim and Eli exchanged a look and nodded.

"Right."

"We'll cover you, Cal. But make it fast!"

Eli ducked and weaved, throwing his knives to confuse Arrrgh. The troll backed him into the corner. Jim flew up and dived between Arrrgh's legs. He dragged his sword and dagger along his Gumm-Gumm armor. Deep enough to render it useless but shallow enough to not hurt him.

Arrrgh roared and slammed his fists into the ground. He missed Jim by inches.

"Cal! Hurry up!"

"Hey!" 

All three turned to see Callista at the ceiling. She grinned.

"Drinks are on me!"

With a grunt, she pushed the water cistern down. Jim and Eli gaped for a moment before Jim grabbed his cousin and flew out of the way. The cistern tumbled down and pinned the Gumm-Gumm, immobilizing him.

The boys landed as Callista reached the ground. The Dwoza trolls began creeping out of their hiding places. Blinky and Dick came out from their keep and proclaimed that they had helped. Seamus limped out after them.

"How are you holding up?" Eli asked, eyeing the cloak.

"I'm fine. I...just got cold. I'll be fine in a bit."

The fairy narrowed his eyes but let him be. They turned back to Arrrgh, watching Bagdwella and Sagdwella kick him in the face.

"Stop!" Jim called, pushing the twins out of the way, "We can't kill him!

"The whelp is right," Blinky rubbed his chin, "Let's torture him!"

"No, Pebble Brains. He's saying we don't have to be like Gumm-Gumms. We can be better than that."

"Alright then, Mr. Morel Superiority. What do you suggest we do with him? Hm?"

Eli and Seamus looked around as the trolls began to badger Jim and Callista. Seamus cot sight of Vendal marching through the crowd. He had an idea.

"Sir?" The werewolf stepped carefully up to the troll's side, "Might I suggest that Blinkus be put in charge of rehabilitating the Gumm-Gumm? After all, it was his idea to let him live."

The dark haired troll lifted an eyebrow and turned back to the group, "This young outsider may have a point. Blinkus, you shall be in charge of this brute's care."

Blinky stood ramrod strait, "M-Me? And that thing?"

Jim grinned and shot Seamus a thumbs up. He huffed a quiet laugh and nodded back. He leaned over to Eli.

"How many people can say they're the reason their parents got together?"

LLB

Mary looked up from where she was changing Wally's diaper when the door opened. Claire and Duxie both had Hannibal Lector masks over their faces.

"I take it it didn't go well?" Steve asked.

"No. He doesn't believe us," Claire crossed her arms, "We need a new plan."

"We have to get down to the tournament first," Duxie insisted, "I have no doubt Arthur is her primary target. We need to protect him."

The Young Trollhunters (and Steve) nodded and got ready to head down. Duxie licked his lips.

"Mary...I think it might be best to leave Wally here this time."

The Young mermaid stopped dead in her tracks, "I said before, I'm not letting Wally out of my sight."

"Duxie' right, Mary," Claire's voice was muffled by her mask, "Think about what happened with the Lady of the Lake. Wally is our only link to Changlings. We have to keep him safe."

"Exactly! And he's safest where I can see him!"

"And if Morgana attacks while we're down there? He could get hurt. We can't let-"

"You don't think I know that!? If anything happens to him I. Lose. Everything!"

Duxie was silenced immediately. Mary clutched her infant uncle closer.

"Without Onkel Walt, without Changlings, I have nothing...It was Onkel Walt that found Papa when he was little. Without him, Papa will die in a cave at six-years-old. Without Papa, I lose everything. Toby at least has Nana. I have no one. Tanta Maranda still gets Eli so I don't have either of them, even if I get lucky and Mama still adopts me. You guys...you won't lose anything...Your parents, siblings, everyone will still be there. But...I'll be alone..."

Stardust tiptoed forward and tucked her head under Mary's arm. Toby knelt by his sister's side, hugging her around the shoulders. Claire put her hands on Mary's cheeks and forced her to look at her.

"I will not let that happen. Nothing will happen to Wally. Nothing will happen to your family," She looked over her shoulder at Duxie, "Dux and I will put extra wards around this room and we'll all come right back here after the tournament. But, right now, we have to protect Arthur, or there wont be a 'home' to go back to at all."

Mary clutched Wally tighter for a moment. Then, she nodded slowly. Claire smiled and got to her feet.

"Stardust, I want you to stay here and defend Wally. If, heaven forbid, someone get through our wards, you should protect him."

The albino nodded firmly," I will defend him with my life."

Mary forced herself up and nodded again. Her hands shook as she lay Wally on the bed beside Stardust. Then, taking a deep breath, she turned back to the others.

"OK. Let's do this."

Toby smiled and claimed a hand on his sister's shoulder. As soon as everyone was out of the room, Duxie and Claire warded it off.

"There. No one can get in there but us. And it's warded against magical attacks, too."

Mary nodded approvingly. They began to make their way down to the tournament. Duxie cleared his throat and his mask disappeared. Claire rolled her eyes and coughed, banishing her mask, too.

"Alright. Here's the plan," Duxie turned to the group, "Archie and I will be going around the castle and placing more wards. Toby, Claire, Steve, you three partole the tournament, keeping an eye out anything, or anyone, that might be an agent of Morgana. Mary, I want you to stay with the king and protect him specifically. If anything goes wrong, I know you can defend him."

The teens nodded and ran off. Just as they reached the tournament, Arther announced the grand prize.

"The winner shall stand by my side and have a hand in destroying the monster, Bular the Black!"

A couple of knights pulled the sheet off the Gumm-Gumm prince. Mary barely held back a scream and her future uncle roared at the knights and spectators. Toby latched onto his sister's arm and Steve did scream. Claire swallowed thickly.

"I-It's gonna be fine, guys. Let's just get to our posts and...make sure no one dies...OK?"

The others nodded. Toby and Steve went to the barracks to scope out the contestants. Claire went to talk to Galahad and ask as many questions as she dared. Mary went to the King's booth and stood behind him.

"Lady Mary?" He looked over his shoulder.

Mary curtsied, "My Lord."

Arthur blinked slightly before gesturing to the chair beside him, "You may sit here if you wish. You'll be able to see much better."

Mary nodded but said nothing. She really could see everything. Claire had started wandering among the spectators. Galahad and Lancelot were dragging Steve and Toby toward the arena. Two children, dressed as Arthur and Morgana, scampered onto the grounds and reenacted the battle between the siblings. Or, what they knew of the battle. 

Mary's stomach churned. She knew from history class that such reenactments were common place in this period but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She turned away and screwed her eyes shut. But she could still hear everything they said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Mary jumped and looked up at the King. Arthur stood for a moment then shook his head.

"I crave a true battle. Let the tournament cotinue!" He sat back down.

Mary looked from the man to her brother. Toby and Steve meet her eyes. Her brother lifted his hands and sighed slowly and clearly.

"It'll be fine. Just focus on looking out for Onkel Arthur alive. We'll be fine."

Before she had much time to worry about what he meant, Arthur leaned over.

"What is your brother doing with his hands?"

Mary froze. She had forgotten that sign language didn't even exist in this part of the world yet.

"Um...When Toby first came to Papa, he couldn't talk. Sometimes, like right now, he still can't. So our family thought him to talk with his hands. We had to leave Wally in Duxie's chambers and...I'm nervous...so he was just helping me calm down."

The king nodded his understanding and turned back to the tourney. Mary followed his lead. With a jolt, she realized where she was a sitting. This seat would have been reserved for Morgana and her handmaiden.

"Our next contestant is Squire Steve of Palchukia!" Galahad announced proudly.

Mary leapt to her feet, "Oh, Hölle!"

"What?"

She winced, "It's just...Steve's a good fighter. But not with a sword. He's really good in hand to hand or with a club but...um...where we're from, you don't really use swords a lot."

Arthur nodded slowly. They turned their attention back to the tournament. Mary tried to keeep an eye on both Steve and their surroundings. 

For his part, Steve managed to avoid the Rose Knight. He even got a few hits with his ax. In the end, however, the older knight practically threw him across the arena and knocked him out. Mary winced and looked for Claire. The other girl sighed and nodded. As Lancelot dragged his protégé away, Galahad pat Toby on the shoulder and marched back out.

"Our next contestant is Lord Tobias of the House of Scaarbach!"

Mary burried her face in her hands, "Ich kann nicht zusehen..."

Arthur was confused and lifted an eyebrow, "Your brother is a good fighter. You have no need to fear for him."

"He's my brother," Mary peaked between her fingers, "I always worry about him."

Toby had much more training than Steve. He had been a Young Trollhunter since he was ten. But fighting gnomes and goblins was different from fighting a fully trained knight. Especially a knight you had to be careful not to kill with a giant magic hammer. He won, but only just. Launching the knight a cross the arena just like the Rose Knight had Steve. 

Mary leapt to her feet and cheered at the top of her lungs. Toby grinned, resting his war hammer on his shoulder. Turning to his sister, he blew here a kiss and bowed exaggeratedly to her. She laughed and waved him off before sitting back in her seat. Arthur chuckled at the sibling's antics.

Mary smiled and looked around, remembering to keep an eye out for anything shady. 

"You remind me so much of my little sister."

Her smile faded and she looked up at a the king. He didn't turn from the arena, watching the next contestant.

"She too loved to watch the tournaments. To cheer for her favorite contestant, usually me. She didn't care how many times our parents told her it was unladylike to do it, she would stand on the railing and shout at the top of her lungs."

The duo sat silently for a moment. Arthur watched the tournament and Mary watched for dangers.

"I should have listened to you..."

Marry turned back to the king once more.

"You warned me that, in trying to keep from losing my sister I was losing her in a different way. Now I have lost her completely...I never should have asked you to fight your brother and the others."

Mary hung her head, "You're right. You shouldn't have. But you did. And now we've all payed for it. But we can't change what happened. All we can do is move forward and hope for the best. I know I will see Eli, Atlas, and Seamus again. And...and you still have Wally."

Arthur smiled a small smile and nodded slowly, "That is true. And he is to be my heir. Perhaps I should make more of an effort to spend time with the boy. As you said, he is all I have left."

Mary's heart jumped out of her chest, "Wait. Wally's your what?"

"My heir. Gwen and I never had a child. Thus, Wally would be next in line. Should anything happen to me, he shall bee king."

Mary couldn't think of anything to say. Her heart pounded and her mind raced.

"But-But Wally is just a baby now. Who would be king if you died before he's an adult?"

"It should have been my sister. As it is, that roll would fall to Galahad until my nephew comes of age."

Mary nodded quietly, thinking of Old Galahad still taking care of Camelot when they arrived in the future. The king turned his attention back to the tournament. Mary shook her head and focused on looking for danger. 

Arthur waved Galahad over and whispered in the old knight's ear. Galahad laughed and marched off. Mary lifted an eyebrow. A few a moments later she got an answer to her unasked questions. Duxie and Archie were lead into the arena. 

"Now we have come to the part of the tournament that is no the beginning, but not the end. A half-time if you will. Enjoy this match of misfits, M'Lord."

Mary whipped back around. Archie was being pitted against a gnome in a little a Hannibal Lector mask of his own. Mary stifled a laugh.

"Pst, Mary," Steve hissed as he, Claire, and Toby peaked into the king's box.

Mary looked up at the king before slipping away, "What's up? Do I need to save Archie?"

"No, worse," Claire whispered, "Duxie finished warding off the castle but I think I found Morgana's agent. I'm going get my armor and see what I can do. Do you want yours in case things get a little hairy?"

"Yes. Just port them behind the booth and I'll grab them if I need to."

Claire nodded, "Ok. When the dark knight is in the arena, keep an extra close eye on Arthur."

"Toby and I will be stationed in the stands on either side of the booth," Steve added.

Mary nodded and scurried back to her seat before the king noticed she was gone. Archie made short work of his opponent with a single blast of fire.

"This would have been more interesting if he had chosen Stardust as my opponent," Archie glided over to his chosen.

Duxie rolled his eyes and stretched. Halftime over, Galahad stepped into the arena once more.

"Our next contestants are The D'hark Knight versus-gasp!- Lady Claire!?"

"What?!" Mary leapt to her feet once more, "Claire Bear, what are you doing!?"

"I got this! Don't worry!" Claire hefted her staff and rolled her shoulders.

Mary sat back with a huff and a sigh, "Why don't I get to compete? Everyone else is."

"If everyone eles jumped off the grand tower, would you?" Arthur teased.

"Yes! Most of my friends and family can fly!"

"Oh yeah..."(1)

Mary sighed again and shook herself back into focus. Claire may have had more training than Steve, having been a Young Trollhunter and training with Angor, but she had nowhere near as much training as Toby. The Knight of Skulls nearly got her several times. Arthur leaned forward on his knees.

"Lady Mary? Is that my sister's Wizards staff?"

Mary didn't get a chance to reply. Claire used her magic to blast the knight across the arena. There were shouts of anger from the crowds and knights. The Young enchantress argued with her opponent.

Mary heard footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting to see one of the boys. She was very wrong. A squire skunked forward, creepers sun green dagger held tight in his hand.

"Hail, Morgana!"

Her instincts and years of training kicked in. Mary leapt to her feet and grabbed the man's wrist. Careful of the blade, she allowed her water magic to wrap around his arms and the dagger. With a flick of her wrist, he was thrown over the railing. For good measure, she shot another bolt of water at him and launched him into the weapons rack.

"You...you're a magician?" Arthur gasped at the girl.

Mary looked up at her great-uncle, heart still racing. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of green light. The crowd began screaming once more. She turned and what she saw turned her blood to ice.

"Is that a..." Claire trailed off, looking up at Mary.

The man rose from the wreckage of the rack, a man no more. He was now a putred green, brown troll. With four arms and sharpened fangs that stood out of his mouth, a iron horse shoe hung off one horn.

"A-A Changling?"

"Protect the King!"

Arthur, it seamed, had a different plan. He vaulted over the railing of the box and charged the changling. The changling hissed and freed Bular with one of his poisoned knives. 

Bular laughed and charged the king. Mary dived forward and forced the Gumm-Gumm Prince back. Duxie rushed forward and created a protective bubble around him and Arthur. They were knocked down the alley behind them. Bular ran after them, the other teens hot on his heels. No sooner had they started fighting than an explosion went off. It caused a chain reaction and, in seconds, the outer wall of the city was destroyed and Bular escaped.

"Dwark Stones?!" Mary practically screaked, forcing on the last of her armor.

"You're to late," The changling cackled and held up another stone, "I have already won!"

More explosions rang out. They were stalled by Duxie's wards but they began to climb up the grand tower and the castle.

"Nice job with those defenses, Dux!" Claire cheared.

"But they won't hold for long!"

"Duxie!" Archie's fur stood on end, even in his dragon form.

"What?" 

No! The other Duxie! My Duxie! The one in the tower!"

"Oh, Fuzzbuckets!"

The teens bolted. Steve and Toby stayed behind to help fight off the changling. 

"Claire! Port me into the chambers and I'll grab Wally and Stardust!" Mary shouted.

The young enchantress nodded and threw a portal before running off.

LLB

Mary leapt out of the portal and into Duxie's chambers. Stardust was on the bed. She was crouched, ready to pounce and fur raised. Wally was nowhere in sight.

"Stardust? Where's Wally?" Mary looked around frantically.

Stardust didn't reply. She didn't move.

"Stardust?"

Mary put a hand on the bobcat and gasped. Her fur was still soft as silk but her body was as stiff as a statue. She was petrified. Someone had gotten in and taken Wally. 

Before Mary could do anything more, the window shattered. Mary looked from the glowing bubble of death to the empty nest on the bed. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she grabbed Stardust and ran out the door. She ran pell-mell through the castle towards Merlin's tower. She ducked and dodged the bubbles of explosives along the way, praying she could reach the tower in time.

She burst through the door just as the bubbles began to close in. Claire made a portal and they all jumped through. They arrived back in the square in time to see Steve leap between the changling and the king.(2) Even as they landed, the blond teen lead the charge against the changling. 

Mary dropped Stardust with Archie and Past Duxie before joining the others in the fight. The four teens and Merlin fought the changling with all they had. Blue, violet, and green magic mingled with the water magic, war hammer, and ax. Then, with a portal, a flash of blue, and a bolt of green, the changling exploded; just as he had blown up the city. They all stood, panting.

"You fought with honor," Lancelot limped forward, leaning on the king for support, "I believe Camelot may have some new knights."

Arthur nodded and looked at the teens, "You are correct, old friend. I dub thee, Sirs Steve and Toby and Ladies Mary and Claire. Knights of Camelot."

Claire broke into a wide grin, "My parents are never going to believe this. Eh, Mary?"

The mermaid's shoulders shook.

"Mary?" Duxie put a hand on her shoulder.

A strange noise came from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she wasn't crying. A strangled laugh broke past her lips and became a shaking, manic laugh.

"Mary?! Toby! I think something's wrong!"

Toby ran to his sister's side and pulled her close. Mary continued to laugh until they became cries. She held her brother close, pressing her face into his armored shoulder.

"Stardust? Mary? What happened? Where's Wally?" Claire held the petrified bobcat close and looed up at her best friend.

"H-H-He was gone," Mary explained, breathless, "I got there and he was gone. Someone got in and took him."

Arthur gasped, "But who would have taken the child?"

The teens exchanged a look but said nothing.

"M'Lord," Merlin approached the king, "Camelot's defenses are destroyed. Her best knights, injured or dead. We need allies."

Arthur looked among his citizens as they began to creep back from their hiding places, "Yes. But we have many enemies. I am a king...with half an army."

Claire looked up at him, Stardust in one hand and amulet blueprints in the other. Toby and Mary parted but kept one and on each other.

"Jim, Eli, Seamus," Toby signed, looking up at Duxie.

"Right," Duxie looked among his friends then back up at his mentor and the king, "We need to go to the good trolls."

LLB

Gunmar growled as he and Gunra looed apon the remains of Camelot, "What is this? Who attacked Camelot without my orders?!"

"His successor!"

The Gumm-Gumm king and princess turned to see who had spoken. Gliding gently down was a woman, clad in gold, with a troll whelp in her arms. The whelp seamed unperturbed by the human holding him. he nuzzled closer to her breastplate.

"What is this? You have betrayed your own kind?"

"It is true, Father," Bular bound up and stood between his father and sister side "It was she who broke my chains."

"You are my kind," Morgana declared, holding her son all the closer, "Trust in me and we shall have victory...In Eternal Night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations:
> 
> Hölle= Hell
> 
> Ich kann nicht zusehen...= I can't watch...
> 
> 1) I apologize...it was midnight...I was tired...
> 
> 2) Weird question. Does anyone know if this changling has a name?


	6. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm gonna be honest. This chapter is really short. I've been really busy lately but, hopefully I'll have everything back in order before the next chapter.

“Y-You really don’t need to do that,” Seamus scrambled to escape Vendal, “Really. I can wait ‘till I get home.”

“Nonsense!” The old, but not as old, troll was much happier than the situation truly warranted, “Healing your wound is the least we do after what you and your friends did for us.”

Seamus whimpered, “E-Eli! Atlas! Help!”

“Hey!”

They all turned. A large, dark portal had opened up and their remaining friends leapt through.

“Let go of my boyfriend!” Mary demanded.

“Humans!? Sound the alarm!”

The teens paid their future grandfather no mind as they attacked each other in bone crushing hugs. Duxie, Merlin, and Arthur watched them for only a second before turning their attention back to Vendal.

“Halt! Please. Vendal of Dwoza. I humble myself before you. Camelot needs your help,” The teens didn’t let go of eachother but looked up at the king and Market Leader, “Gunmar the Skullcrusher and his throng of Gumm-Gumms are ready to strike.”

“And, after all you’ve done, you expect us to win this war for you?” Vendal tossed his forceps to the side and glared at Arthur.

“No! Not for us. With us! As equals.”

“Glorkus me…” Vendal groaned and shook his head.

“What happened?” Jim whispered.

“We’ll explain later,” Stardust whispered back.

Jim nodded then froze and turned to look at the bobcat.

“I vow,” The king lowered himself to one knee, “After this, we shall live in peace.”

For a second, it looked like Vendal was going to agree. Then, Bagdwella arrived.

“Humans! It’s an infestation!”

Mary sighed, “What a difference two thousand years makes, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Seamus agreed.

Dwoza’s trolls began emerging from their keeps at the troless’s cry. It only took moments for the small cluster of flesh beings to be surrounded.

Vendal looked around at his people, “We are not warriors, Arthur King. We are miners, gatherers. How can you expect us to fight in this war with you?”

“We will give you a secret weapon,” He waved Merlin forward.

Duxie crept away from the adults and ushered the teens away.

“Can they really work this out?” Eli asked, peering over his shoulder.

“They have to,” Mary insisted, “Otherwize our future is doomed!”

“What do you mean? What happened since we got separated, guys?” Jim looked at the rest of his family.

The four who had been in the court of Camelot exchanged worried looks.

“Arthur kinda killed Morgana…” Claire started.

“What!?”

“Let us finish! She’s back but whatever happened after she fell off the clift is what caused her to go full on super villain.”

“She made a changeling and used him to infiltrate and blow up the castle proper before Merlin and Duxie finished him off.”

“A...finished him off? I thought Da was the first changeling,” Jim stopped and turned.

“He is!” Mary insisted, “Um. Kind of. He was a foundling she found one day while she was out with Tanta Gwen. After Tanta Gwen was killed by a stalkling, Onkel Arthur banished the trolls. So, Oma put a type of glamour charm on Baby Wally so he would look human. He’s not a changeling proper. Not yet, anyway.”

Jim sat heavily on a barrel beside him, head reeling, “But...where is he now? You said Gran fell off a cliff. She can’t have had Da with her. What happened to him?”

Again the four exchanged a look.

“Um...We don’t know…”

“What? What do you mean you don’t know where he is? He’s a baby! You do realize that without him I don’t exist, right! No changlings, no James Lake to marry Barbara Sturges, no Jim.”

Stardust shook her head, “It’s all kinda fuzzy. Meak appeared in the room, smiled at me and Little Wally, petrified me, took the baby and left.”

“And we have no idea where she took him.” Steve finished.

Jim buried his face in his hands, “Somehow, that left me with more questions than answers.”

Just then, Blinky stumbled past, bucket of dirty socks in his hands.

“What’s that all about?” Toby signed, “The only time I’ve ever seen him that upset was when Onkel Arrrgh was dead.”

“Yeah...it’s kind of the opposite now,” Seamus shrugged, “We took him prisoner and I may have convinced Vendal to put Da in charge of Pa’s care. He’s not exactly happy about it at this point.”

The teens watched the troll go, looking to all that world that he was walking to his execution. Seamus looked longingly after his future father before looking down at his girlfriend and their family. Claire looked over the rest of the team.

“Hey, Guys? I have an-”

“Hisiridoux,” Merlin commanded as he stepped up, “I require your assistance. Arthur and the Dwoza leader have come to an agreement and now is the time to display the amulet.”

Duxie grinned and jogged after his mentor. Jim looked down at Claire.

“What were you saying, Claire?”

“Never mind. I’ll tell you later.”

The teens followed Duxie and Merlin into the main hall of Dwoza where all the trolls had gathered to hear what their Leader and the King of Camelot had to say. Vendal and Arthur stood on a ledge overlooking the assembled trolls and knights.

“Trolls of Dwoza hear us now!” Vendal drew their attention.

“As we speak, death comes for us all. But we bring a symbol of hope.”

Duxie stepped forward and proudly opened the Time Map. A golden image of the Amulet of Daylight lit up the cavern.

“An Amulet!” Merlin proclaimed, “One that will pick the greatest warrior among you to banish Gunmar and his hoard from this realm, and become the Trollhunter!”

The kids watched the vision of Daylight with just as much awe and apprehension as the trolls around them. The trolls began murmuring.

“The Amulet will activate Killahead Bridge and pull the Gumm-Gumms into a realm of darkness, and put an end to this war once and for all!” Arthur vowed.

Mary bounced on her toes even as the trolls began to argue who was the greatest warrior in Dwoza. Jim chuckled and put a hand on her head. She giggled and looked up at him.

“The battle will not be easy,” Vendal stepped forward, “But, while the Wizard builds this Am-U- Let, the King’s knights shall train all of our greatest!”

Duxie closed the Time Map and waved the teens on. They tiptoed after him into another keep.

“It’s starting to look like this might actually work out,” Archie said from his spot by Duxie’s feet.

“We might actually have a shot at this!” Stardust sang and pranced around everyone’s feet.

“A ‘shot’ is all I can give you,” Merlin admitted as he strode into the chamber, “When the amulet activated the bridge it will release a burst of magical energy.”

“Which might just be enough to power the Heart of Avelon enough for us to get back home!” Duxie looked over the assembled teens.

Merlin led his apprentice away to get to work. The Young Trollhunters and the Creepslayerz stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's company once more.

“I should go help Lance train the trolls,” Steve broke the silence, “Maybe you guys can figure out something for Seamus’s side.”

“Actually,” Claire stepped away and clutched her staff, “I have something I want to show you guys. You should come too, Steve.”

“Can we grab something to eat first?” Eli asked, “None of us have eaten since we got here. There’s not exactly food for flesh beings in Dwoza.”

“We can bring it along! It’ll be like a picnic!”

LLB

Basket in hand, the group of supernatural teens stepped through Claire’s portal. They found themselves in a small clearing on the edge of a cliff.

“Nice...View?” Jim stepped up to the edge, “Wait. Guys! Come see this!”

The others rushed to his side and gasped.

“I don’t believe it!”

“We must be standing on Lover’s Leap!”

“It’s Arcadia Valley!”

“We...Claire Bear! You brought us home!”

The young enchantress ducked her head, “I thought you all could use something good right now. Everything’s about to go to shit so…”

“This is amazing,” Seamus gasped, “I didn’t know you could do this.”

“I couldn’t. Duxie taught me.” She joined the rest of them on the cliff and looked out over the valley, “I think I can see my house from here. Or, where it will be.”

“Yeah. That river flows exactly where the canal is in our time.”

“It even goes into a cave over there. Oh! That must be where my lake comes from! The cave probably caved in, sealing the lake underground!”

“Eli! Race you to the museum!” Jim jumped off the cliff.

“No way! You’ve never beat me in a race and you’re not starting now!” The young fairy leapt after him.

“Let’s go see if the Kissing Tree is here yet,” Seamus took Mary’s hand, “I know it probably doesn’t have anything carved on it yet but…”

“Worse comes to worse, we’ll plant it ourselves.”

Claire sat on a rock and watched her friends go. Toby sat next to her.

“This was really nice of you to do, Shadow,” He signed, “Angor would be proud.”

“Thanks, Warhammer...Can I ask you something? Why aren't you talking yet?”

Toby looked at her then shrugged, “You’d think I would be since we’re all back together and we’ll probably get home at this point but...I don’t know...My voice just won’t work.”

“On the topic of getting home,” Steve sat on the ground in front of them, “Do you think it’ll be like we left it? How much have we changed by being here? Is this gonna be like Back to the Future or like Doctor Who?”

“Doctor Who. I don’t know about you guys,” Seamus and Mary returned and sat with them, “But I think we were supposed to be here. Like a stable time loop. Would everyone in the dungeons have escaped? Would Pa have been captured in Dwoza?”

“You may be right. Would Morgana and Arthur have fought like they did?” Claire nodded slowly, “She fell off that cliff and died. And when she came back she had new powers. She couldn’t make the changlings before she fell, only after.”

“I-I *Gasp* I win!” Eli panted as he and Jim landed.

“W-What, uh, what did we miss?”

“Atlas, Eli, Did either of you meet anyone special before I woke up in Dwoza?” Seamus asked, “Anything that might have affected our time?”

“Um. Actually, I was too scared of you dying to do much exploring,” Jim joined the circle.

“Yeah. The only ones we met were Papa Vendal and Onkels Blinky and Dicky.”

“You’d think we'dof meet Daya at this point,” Toby turned, “I saw Draal and Onkel Kanjigar but no one matching Daya’s description.”

“It is two thousand years,” Mary reasoned, “If we’re meant to be here, then that means that everyone forgets about us. Maybe they don’t exactly remember what Daya looked like.”

They sat in silence for a moment, then Jim turned and pulled their baskets over so they could get at the food, “We should eat and get back. We don’t want to be gone to long if we want to see the Amulet chose Daya.”

“They’re working with flesh and bone magic,” Claire took a pie and handed half of it to Stardust, “According to Angor’s books, not only does that take a lot of time but it’s also considered a ‘dark magik’. Like, Gumm-Gumm dark magic. Especially when working with human flesh.” (1)

“And it’s why Ba can’t fix my mouth,” Stardust nosed the cooked down meat in her pie, “You can’t make something out of nothing so he would need to take something else's teeth to make me teeth.”

“Can we not talk about creepy death magic while eating?” Steve groaned, “Please?”

LLB

The group of teens arrived back to Dwoza just in time for the presentation of the Amulet. They sat together on a stone bench to the side of the King and Vendal. Merlin and Duxie stepped forward.

“Today, the amulet will choose one of you. To hunt these trolls who betrayed your kind. You will no longer fear the daylight. You will wield it!”

Eli took his siblings’s hands as the amulet glided over the crowd of trolls. It passed over Draal without hesitation but hovered over Kanjigar for a moment. It passed him by, however. The teens gasped as it shone over Bagdwella. Jim couldn’t breath for a moment when it touched her gently on the nose. But it passed her by as well and continued to zip through the crowd. It ran up the wall of the cavern and finally came to rest over Callista.

“Rise, Trollhunter, and speak the incantation.”

LLB

Morgana looked out over the setting sun, Wally clutched gently against her chest.

“Pale Lady,” Gunra growled, “You can not possibly intend to take the whelp with you into battle.”

“Of course not,” Morgana turned to the Gumm-Gumm royals, “I shall leave him here. In the care of one of your clan.”

“Our clan?” Bular snarled, appalled.

“Yes, My Son,” Gunmar turned, “Thank you for volunteering. You shall look after the whelp until our return.”

“But Father-”

“You will. He shall be as a brother to you until his mother returns to claim him,” The king lowered his voice and leaned into the prince’s ear, “And perhaps he will be useful in the future.”

Bular growled but took Wally from Morgana. The half-stalkling cooed and looked up at him with big green eyes.

“Just until they return,” the Gumm-Gumm Prince vowed, “No longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I can't be the only one who finds the whole 'hand melted down into the amulet' thing creepy. Right? It's especially creepy because BONES DON'T MELT. Do you realize how hot that cauldron would have had to be to melt the flesh and then completely burn the bones?! I'm probably thinking to hard about this but it was the kind of thing that once I started thinking about it, I couldn't stop...


	7. The Battle of Killahead

The Battle of Killahead

Dwoza was in an uproar. Callista had fled, amulet chasing after her, continuing to call her. Vendal and Merlin were shouting at each other. The teens pushed their way through the throngs of arguing trolls.

“Cal!” Jim shouted.

“Atlas, wait!” Mary pulled him back, “Slow down. There’s no way we’ll catch her. She had way too much of a head start.”

“Um, yeah, hold up,” Seamus raised his hand, “I thought Daya was the first Trollhunter?”

“Looks like we finally found something us being here actually changed.”

“Maybe…”

“I think I know where Callista went,” Eli spoke up, “But we would need to split up again to get everything done.”

The others stared at him.

“I know we just got back together but we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Someone needs to take care of Callista and someone needs to take care of Arthur. The Battle of Killahead is still coming and we need them both if we want to win.”

Seamus nodded, “And someone should make sure Dwoza actually participates. We need them to win, too. Time is still in flux. We REALLY don’t need anything else going wrong.”

Jim took a deep breath and nodded, “Ok. To do list. Plan. Plan plan plan… Eli. You said you might know where Cal is. You and Claire will go talk to her. Duxie, you know King Arthur better than any of us. Take Mary and Toby and try to talk to him. If anyone can talk some sense and moral into someone, it’s you two. Steve, you made a connection with Lancelot and Galahad, talk to them and make sure the knights are ready for battle. Seamus, you and I will stay here and try to rally the trolls. We’ll meet up at Killahead just before Sundown. If anything goes wrong, come right. back. Here.”

Everyone nodded their agreement and split up once more. Claire opened a portal and her and Eli leapt through; Duxie lead Toby and Mary through the broken gates of the city; Steve jogged over to where the senior knights were talking; Jim and Seamus watched their friends go before turning back to Dowza and setting off in search of Vendal and Blinky.

LLB

Claire looked around as her and Eli stepped through the portal. They were in a crumbling troll village. The bodies of felled citizens sent a shiver down her spine.

“Are you sure Callista would come here?” She asked.

“Yes. This was her home. If you want to hide from something that feels too big for you, you hide where you’re most comfortable. That’s usually where ‘home’ is.”

He led her through the village, his brown cloak fluttering slightly behind him. He didn’t call for Callista. He just looked. Finally, they found her at the entrance to the village’s grotto, huddled by the dart trap, still trying to throw the amulet away. It kept coming back.

“Rise, Trollhunter and speak the incantation.”

“Cal?” The young fairy approached her, “Are you alright?”

“Your haunted clock’s broken, kid,” She tried to throw it once more and scooped up the stone doll lying beside her, “There’s no way it was meant to choose me. I wasn’t raised here. I’m barely even a troll. Let alone the ‘Trollhunter’. Whatever that means.”

Eli nodded and sat beside her, “I get it. Trust me. I was taken away, too. She took me and wouldn’t give me back no matter what Mama and Papa tried. For a long time, I was really confused about who I was. And I couldn’t ask anyone because I couldn’t tell anyone that I knew. I didn’t know why I was there. Maybe Mama didn’t want me. Maybe that was why she gave me to her sister. And, in the end, she abandoned me when life in our town got to be too much for her. Dropped me like a hot potato and skipped town.”

“At least you were with family. My family was all killed or refused to take me back after I was raised by humans. I don’t even have a real name.”

Eli hung his head and looked over to Claire. The enchantress shook her head slightly and sighed one word.

“Time.”

He sighed and nodded, “Ok. You got me there. But, Cal. Maybe this is a sign. That you’re meant for something greater.”

“Eli.” Stardust trotted over and nodded over to Claire, “We gotta go. Or we’re gonna be late.”

He nodded and climbed to his feat, “Just think about it. It’s not about where you came from or how you were raised. It’s about who you chose to be now. Even the smallest person can change the fate of the world.”

With that, he turned and followed Claire and Stardust through the portal.

“You got that from Lord of the Rings, didn’t you?”

“Is it wrong?”

Callista shook her head and tossed the amulet again. Clutching her stone doll once more she noticed an engraving on the back.

“Daya?” She read, “Was that me? Not a bad name. ‘Protector’. I like it. Better than ‘Callista’ in any case.”

The amulet glided up to her once more, “Rise, Daya, and speak the incantation.”

LLB

Seamus watched their friends go and turned to Jim, “Now what? How exactly are we going to convince the trolls to help?”

“I’m kinda making this part up as I go,” Jim admitted, “I’m thinking I’ll talk to Aunt Dwella and Popa Vendal. You take your dads and Uncle Dick. And, if that doesn’t work, we’ll try with Draal and Uncle Kanjigar. You never met him but Draal’s dad was one of the few people who could reason with Popa Vendal. He was the Trollhunter before Da.”

Seamus nodded slowly, “M’kay. I’ll go try in the keep and you talk to your grandfather. We’ll meet back here in fifteen?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The boys split up, each looking for the elder trolls. Seamus trotted over to the keep once more. Dictatious was alone, reading one of his many books.

“Dick? Where’s D-Blinky?”

“Blinkus has gone to check on his new pet,” The green conundrum practically giggled, “He seemed quite determined this time. One can only guess what’s changed from the last time he went down there.”

Seamus rolled his eyes, “Good to know you’ll never change. Do you know where the dungeons are?”

“Down the street and down the third cavern down to the under caverns. But you need to watch yourself. You’re still bleeding. That Gumm-Gumm could rip you apart without lifting a hand.”

Seamus tried not to shutter as he followed his future uncle’s directions. Each step still sent a shooting pain up his side. He knew he was hurt and it was getting worse. Rounding the corner, he found his fathers in the cell with the door open.

“If we are all to perish then at least you should be free!”

Seamus smiled. The cubera dashed out of the cell and skittered to a stop as he saw the werewolf smiling up at him. He tilted his head and sniffed the boy.

“What are you?”

Seamus chuckled, “It’s a long story. I’m a werewolf.”

Arrrgh sniffed the pup and chuffed at him, “You hurt.”

“Yeah. But I’ll be fine.”

Arrrgh turned back to Blinky, “You take care of pup?”

Blinky stepped up to them and looked between them both, “In a sense. Only until he is able to return to his family.”

Arrrgh nodded and smiled at them both, “You take care of Blinky?”

Seamus had to think, “I like to think so. Someone has to keep him out of trouble when his brother’s not around.”

Arrrgh laughed loudly, “I like you!”

Seamus beamed. Arrrgh nodded to them both and bolted off again, running for the gate of the city. Seamus and Blinky stood in silence for a moment.

“He likes me…The gargantuan brute likes me!”

Seamus chuckled then he burst out laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Seamus? Are you alright?” Blinky put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Seamus wiped his face, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just...I can’t wait to tell my little sister all about this when I get home. She’s gonna love this.”

Blinky shook his head and led him back up into the city proper. Seamus looked up at him and opened his mouth a few times but didn’t actually say anything.

“Use your words, Pup.”

That almost sent him laughing again. It was like nothing had changed.

“I was just wondering, what do you think Dwoza should do about the Battle of Killahead?”

“I am not in a position to say. That decision belongs to our leader.”

Seamus scrunched up his mouth, “But...why should he be the only one who has to make that decision? It involves all of you. Maybe he needs help deciding. When he needs help deciding what to do, Jim asks the rest of us if we have any ideas. How can Vendal decide what to do if he doesn't know how the trolls in his market feel about it?”

Blinky sighed, “As he told the human King, we are not warriors. My brother and I are librarians. We don’t know the first thing about battle. You saw us when that Gumm-Gumm broke into the city.”

“Yeah....But now you’re also, Blinkus Giladrigal, Tamer of Gumm-Gumms.”

“Taming one Gumm-Gumm does not make me a leader or a strategist.” he insisted.

With that, he turned from the boy and made his way back to his keep. Seamus groaned and shook his head.

‘Should I keep trying? Will he push me out if I keep pushing it?’

He limped through town, trying to gather his thoughts. He saw Jim out the corner of his eye. With a dejected sigh, he made his way over to the other time lost teen.

LLB

Jim looked around and sighed. It would take forever for him to find them on foot. He unfurled his wings and took off. He didn’t put much thought into it as he glided over Dwoza, looking for Bagdwella and Vendal. There were parts that resembled Heartstone Trollmarket so much that he almost forgot when he was. Shops littered the sides of the cavern, keeps were carved behind or above, crystals grew out of the walls as harvestable gardens or decorations. He eventually found his aunt, alongside her twin sister and arguing with a customer. Jim shook his head and glided past. He had learned when he was very little not to bother ‘Aunt Dwella’ when she was working and he had no desire to talk to Sagdwella again after the last time’s fiasko. However, since Vendal hadn’t been in the medicine hall, Jim really didn’t know where to find him.

“Damn it,” He hissed to himself, “I hope the others are having a better time of this than I am. Dwoza’s smaller than Heartstone. This should be easy!”

No sooner had the words passed his lips than he finally found what he was looking for. Vendal was walking down the main street of Dwoza towards a keep that overlooked the city proper and had a view of the gate like a watchtower. Even as he landed, Jim had to wonder about the differences in Vendal’s role of Leader since the creation of the Trollhunter and their arrival in North America. In Heartstone, Vendal’s keep was behind the medicine hall and the Heartstone itself.

‘Maybe it’s because he’s older or because the Trollhunter guards the gates now.’ Jim shrugged and trotted forward, “Vendal?”

The market leader turned quickly but relaxed when he saw who was speaking, “Oh. It’s you.”

“Gee. No need to sound so depressed about it.”

Vendal rolled his eyes and kept walking, “Let me guess. You’re here to try and convince me to lead my trolls into battle against Gunmar.”

“That was kinda the plan, yeah,” Jim hung his head and fell in step with Vendal, “Without the aid of Dwoza, Arthur and the knights don’t stand a chance against him.”

“You are too young to understand the decision I must make here, Youngling. I must think about all the trolls in my Market and how this battle will affect them all. As I already told Arthur, we are not warriors. Few, if any, have any battle training at all.”

“I get it. When I first started leading my team, none of us had any battle training. I couldn’t even fly yet and had only just got my wings. I didn't know much about being a leader, either.”

Vendal chuckled dryly and shook his head, “Leading a small team of young warriors is not quite the same as having an entire Market of trolls relying on you. One wrong move could cost far to many trolls their lives.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve been told that,” Jim admitted, choosing his next words carefully, “My leader has said the same thing. When he first asked me to be his apprentice.”

“You’re training to be a market leader?” Vendal lifted an eyebrow.

“Since I was ten.” Jim lifted his head proudly.

“Ten? Your leader started you very young. I wouldn’t consider an apprentice younger than fifty.”

Jim chuckled quietly, “Yes and no. It’s hard to explain. But now you know that I do understand. Right.”

Vendal shook his head, “Yes. You understand to an extent. You understand what it is to have so many rely on you. However you are too young to understand that, if I make the wrong choice, the lives of the trolls lost are on my hands. Making those decisions does not get easier, no matter how long you are the market leader. You still lack the experience to understand that.”

Jim wanted to argue, he really did, “You’re right. I don’t really understand how difficult this choice must be. But, if Dwoza doesn’t help, then Gunmar will win. And if Gunmar wins…”

“I am well aware of the consequences of Gunmar winning in the Battle of Killahead,” Vendal assure him, “But I also have to consider the lives of the trolls in my Market. There is already a huge risk in our refusal to join him. These are not decisions for younglings to make. You should take your friends and return to your market, ask your leader your questions and take comfort in your families. You will understand in time.”

“I can’t!” Vendal turned at the polymorph’s shout, “I can’t lead my team home until after the Battle of Killahead. And, if Gunmar wins, we won’t be able to go home at all. My uncles and aunts, my mum and cousins, my baby brother and sister, they’ll all die if Gunmar wins. My friends are relying on me to make sure that we all get home. Seamus has already been hurt. And that is on my hands. What do you think would happen if he got hurt again? If he is felled, then I have to tell his dads, his sister, and Mary. So, no, I may not understand the pressure of having hundreds of trolls relying on my decisions yet. But I do understand having to keep people safe. I may be a youngling but these are decisions that I have to make because I have a team relying on my actions.”

Jim didn’t wait for a reply. He turned and took to the air once more. He glided out over the market, looking for Bagdwella. When he got back to her shop, he landed and looked around for Sagdwella.

“Can I help you, Little Stalkling?”

He jumped and turned, “Um, kinda. Can I just sit here for a little bit? I need to think and...your shop reminds me a lot of my aunt’s.”

Bagdwella looked at him skeptically, “You may...But stay out of the way and stay quiet.”

He nodded and curled up in the corner, wings wrapped around his body. It wasn’t exactly the same but the footsteps and chattering of shoppers and civilians still helped him relax as if he was back in Aunt Dwella’s shop back home. He wasn’t there for long before he heard Seamus’s uneven footsteps.

“Hey. You ok?”

He looked up, “Pretty sure I should be asking you that. But yeah. I’ll be fine. How’s your side?”

Seamus winced and pulled his cloak closed, “It hurts but it could be a lot worse. We can have your mum take care of it when we get home. Just don’t tell my dads what exactly happened. They may be proud of me for protecting Eli but they’ll be pissed that I nearly got myself killed in the process.”

The boys left the shop and headed towards the gate of the market.

“We’ll see. Speaking of, did you make any headway with your dads?”

“Kinda? Da let Pa out of his cell. They seem to be starting to at least understand each other. But I don’t know how much that works in our favor over the battle. Did you make any progress with the old goat?”

“I don’t think so. It looked like it might work for a bit there but I...I ended up arguing with him and...I don’t know how much of it actually made sense in this time. If we’re lucky, he’ll at least consider a different course of action.”

“Hey, boys,” Callista stood in front of them, amulet in hand, “Need a little help?”

“Cal! You came back!” They both lunged forward and hugged her.

“I had a little help,” she shrugged, “And it’s Daya. I don’t know if that’s who I was but it’s who I am now. Now, let’s rally the troops. We got a war to win.”

LLB

Duxie, Mary, and Toby poked through the trees in search of the King. They found him at the cliff where Morgana was lost. He knelt at the edge, sword by his side and eyes lost in the ocean. Toby looked at the other two with a shrug.

‘We’re here. Now what?’

Mary shrugged back, “I dunno. Duxie? Any idea where we start?”

The young wizard licked his lips and nodded, “No idea. Lets go.”

He led them out of the trees and over to Arthur, “My King?”

Arthur didn’t look up, “I was convinced magic had taken everything from me. Now I see it was my own doing.”

Mary stepped forward and sat beside her great-uncle. Toby sat next to his sister.

“I wanted to protect my people. To protect my family. But all I did was push them away. Now I have lost my Queen, my sister, and my heir. I am alone and it is by my own hand.”

Mary and Toby looked over their shoulders at Duxie. The wizard winced and sighed.

“It’s true you have done...questionable things. But it’s not over yet. There is still time to right your wrongs.”

“And...I don’t think they’ll be gone forever.”

“Mary,” Duxie hissed as Toby put a hand on her shoulder.

“I think they’ll come back,” The mermaid pressed on, “It may take a long time, and your relationship may be different, but I really think you’ll see each other again.”

Arthur chuckled an empty chuckle and shook his head. Mary looked out over the water and drew up the waves. Toby tapped her on the shoulder.

‘Tell Grand-Uncle what I’m saying,’ He directed.

Mary nodded and turned back to the king, “Toby has something to say so I’m going to translate for you.”

Toby nodded firmly and signed clearly, ‘And when they return, it may take a while for Wally to accept his fate. I know I struggled with understanding when I found out I was a Duke Heir. I had never even met my grandfather before that day. So, I bet it’ll take him a while, too.’

Arthur looked at each of the teens in turn, “Who are you children?”

“I am Hisir…” Duxie deflated, “I’m no one. No one will remember me.”

“Us too,” Mary drew the water close and wrapped it around herself like a blanket, “In time, even our families will forget us.”

‘In a few centuries,’ Toby hung his head and lowered his hands, ‘I think even Mama and Papa will forget us.’(1)

“But you,” Duxie sat next to the king, “You are the Great King Arthur Pendragon. You’ll be known in history books all over the world. Remembered for wielding Excalibur and bringing about the end of the war with Gunmar.”

Arthur looked at them all again, watching as Mary sent the water back out into the ocean below them.

“You said that you’re alone,” She whispered, “But that’s not entirely true. You have us.”

She smiled up at him, feeling encouraged as he smiled back.

“And you have all of us, M’lord!”

They all turned at the sound of Steve’s voice. The young knight stood at the head of Arthur’s meager army, Galahad and Lancelot on either side of him and Merlin not far behind. Arthur climbed to his feet and faced his knights. He held out his sword and addressed them all.

Mary and Toby followed their great-uncle over to the army and stood with Steve.

“Where are the others?” He asked, “Eli and Claire arn’t back yet and neither are Atlas and Seamus.”

“It’s not sundown yet,” Duxie assured them, “They’ll be here soon.”

No sooner had the words passed his lips than a dark portal opened up beside them. Claire, Stardust, and Eli stepped through.

“See. Now we’re just waiting on Atlas and Seamus.”

“Did you find Callista?” Mary asked.

“Yeah,” Claire hung her head, “But she still won’t accept that she’s the Trollhunter. I know we need her to win the Battle of Killahead but...I don’t think she’s coming.”

The other time lost teens sagged and looked up at Duxie.

He licked his lips and forced a smile, “We’ll just have to do our best. With any luck, Atlas and Seamus will bring Dwoza when they come.”

They nodded and fell in line as Arthur led his army to Killahead Bridge. They flanked Galahad and Lancelot on either side of Arthur. Duxie fell back and walked beside Merlin, staff in hand. The sun was starting to sink behind the hills as they reached the dry river. There was still no sign of their friends and Dwoza. The Gumm-Gumms roared at them from the shadows on the otherside.

“TB? Where’s Bular?” Mary whispered.

‘I don’t see him either. Or Oma. Where are they?’

The siblings didn’t get a chance to say anything more as Arthur turned and rallied his troops. Toby hefted his war hammer in his hands and Mary tightened her cloak. Claire fell back to stand with Duxie and Arthur, staff in hand and Stardust at her side. The sun finally slid out of sight and the Gumm-Gumms charged.

LLB

Eli glided over the battle, swooping down and slashing his knives into the armor of the Gumm-Gumms. Somehow, the teens had gotten split up on the battlefield, he and Toby together on one side of the dry river, Mary and Steve were at the tree edge on the other side, and Claire and Duxie were alongside Merlin. A high pitched whistle made him turn. Toby was using his hammer to hover behind him.

‘Go left! Less crowded!’

He nodded and dived for the open space. Both of them were panting.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Eli gasped, “Where the hell are Seamus and Atlas?”

Toby simply shook his head. They didn’t get much of a break, however, as Gunra charged at them and they were forced back into the battle.

“Oh, Brother!”

All the teens stopped and turned. A dark portal had opened in the sky and Morgana descended into the battlefield.

“Morgana’s returned!” Duxie shouted, “She’s enemy number one!”

The knights roared a battle cry and fought with renewed vigor. Merlin led Claire and Duxie off in an attempt to corner the enchantress. A horde of goblins leapt at the two boys. Steve didn’t hesitate to goad one of the Gumm-Gumms, taking it down with the help of Lancelot. The royal siblings were fighting with a new frenzy that exceeded even their battle on the cliff side. Lancelot was locked in battle with Gunra, Steve and Mary pinned back and fighting with a Gumm-Gumm goon. Eli took to the sky once more and Toby bowled down a custer of Gumm-Gumms with a swoop of his hammer. A dark shadow spread over them.

“The Arcane Order!?” Mary shrieked, “They’re here?!”

She and Steve threw off the Gumm-Gumms they were fighting. Eli landed, afraid of being more of a target if he was airborne. Galahad pushed Toby out of the way of a bolt of Morgana’s magic. Gunra pinned Lancelot down, swords locked together.

“Lancelot! No!”

The older knight smiled a sad smile, “Have courage, Sir Steve. You carry my banner and continue my fight. Protect your friends to the best of your abilities.”

With that last declaration, he dropped his sword and Gunra’s sword sliced through his sternum.

“No!” Steve cried and took a step forward.

Mary grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Steve rounded on her.

“Mary. Let me go.”

She shook her head, unable to tear her eyes away from Lancelot. Gunra chuckled menacingly and turned to the duo.

“Run,” Mary breathed, “We don’t stand a chance against her. Run!”

She dragged Steve out of the way of the Gumm-Gumm princess. She caught sight of Arthur and Morgana, talking instead of fighting. She used a bolt of water to slow Gunra down and split ways with Steve. When she turned back around, Arthur and Morgana had taken each other's hands. She could see Morgana’s green prosthetic hand. Suddenly, a tall magma red being rose up behind the king.

“No!”

It was too late. The magma wizard stabbed Arthur through the chest. Mary stopped dead in her tracks. Her blood ran cold as the King crumbled to the ground and the wizard vanished once more. A gold blast spread over the battle, knocking many to the ground. Mary turned. It was as if Morgana had exploded before vanishing into a portal to who knew where. Mary bolted forward, meeting with Galahad at the fallen king’s side. The old knight lifted his king upright and Mary tried to use her water to stem the bleeding.

“You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine.”

Arthur put a shaky hand on her shoulder, “You cannot prevent the inevitable. If you wish to help me, help my kingdom. Help my sister and care for Camelot until my heir returns.”

Mary nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, “I will, Gross-Onkel Arthur. I can promise you that.”

“Aye. I could do that, My King,” Galahad vowed.

Arthur nodded, “Let it be known that Camelot fought with her best until the very end.”

His head fell and he went limp. Mary choked back a sob, something Galahad failed to do, and kissed the king’s brow. Legs shaking, she stood and turned. Steve was running into the trees.

“Steve!”

He turned and glared at her, “Don’t try to stop me this time, Mary. I don’t care how much it changes history. That troll lady is gonna pay for killing Lance.”

“Then I’m coming with you. I have an idea on who we can bring.”

He nodded and they rushed off into the trees, the sounds of the battle echoing behind them. Toby and Eli watched their sister and friend run off and turned fearfully to each other. They were alone. All of their family was gone and they were alone on the battlefield.

*BLUOOOOO!*

The sound of a horn blowing pierced the air. They whipped around and saw, at the top of the hill on the troll side of the river, Callista and the army of Dwoza.

“Need a little help?” The Trollhunter called down, “Because I brought the cavalry!”

Jim swooped down, Seamus in his arms, and landed by his cousins.

“What took you so long?” Eli demanded.

“Sorry. It took a little longer than expected to convince everyone to come.”

A blue flash made them turn again. Callista had donned her armor and was leading the charge.

‘That’s Daya’s armor!’ Toby’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah. Fun story,” Seamus chuckled, “Daya is Callista’s real name.”

“That explains a lot.”

The four boys leapt back into the battle, Jim brandishing his sword and dagger and Seamus armed with a spear. Behind them, Mary and Steve stumbled down the hill, slipping on the damp grass.

“Hey, cowface!” He shouted.

Gunra turned and snarled, “Back for a rematch? You fight like a child!”

“Maybe so,” Mary put one hand on her hip, “But we brought some adult supervision.”

A blue glow filtered between the trees and The Lady of the Lake slithered forward.

“You are not worthy!”

She grabbed Gunra by the ankle, dragged her over the ground, smashed her into nearby trees, and threw her into the air. Mary grinned and, leaping forward, blasted the Gumm-Gumm princess far over the surrounding hills.

“That would explain her nine hundred year nap,” Mary chuckled.

“Ha! That was for Lancelot! Thank you, scary fish lady!” Steve waved up at her.

Mary bowed and smiled, “Thank you, My Lady.”

Numue stared down at her. Mary straitened and looked up.

“There is something...different about you…” The goddess whispered, “You have a different power...You are worthy of this…”

She touched one tentacle to the young mermaid’s forehead. Steve stumbled back and gaped at his friend. Mary’s hair began to glow blue, starting at the roots and spreading down to the ends. Her eyes glowed with the same blue. Water flowed down from the Lady and over the mermaid and up from the grass. Numue lifted her tentacle and vanished back into the trees. Mary stood, encased in the water for a moment longer. Then, the water fell and she collapsed to her knees. Her hair and eyes lost their blue glow, all except for two streaks on either side of her face.(2)

“S-Steve? What just happened?”

He stared at her, backed against a tree.

“Steve?”

“Mary!” Seamus tackled her, “My God! What the heck was that?!”

“Seamus!” She turned and hugged him tightly, “What took so long? Wait. What are you doing here!? If you get hurt again-”

“I’ll be fine, Mary. I’ve stopped bleeding and there was no way I was going to wait behind while all of you are off fighting. What happened to your hair?”

“My hair? What the-”

Another Gumm-Gumm smashed beside them.

“We’ll have to come back to this,” Mary shook her head, “Come on, boys. Let's finish this.”

She charged back into the battle. Behind her, Seamus and Steve exchanged a worried look before rushing into the fray.

LLB

Stardust jumped, fur standing on end, as Morgana dropped out of a portal and curled up on the ground. The enchantress sobbed. The wizards exchanged a look and Claire stepped forward. Stardust nudged Morgana with her nose gently and Claire lay her hand on her shoulder.

“Morgana?”

“He’s gone! He’s gone…” She sobbed and sat up, glaring at Merlin, “It’s YOUR FAULT! You’re the reason Arthur is gone!”

Duxie looked up at his mentor and back at the sobbing enchantress. Morgana snarled and blasted past Claire to Merlin. The three wizards were tossed about, their familiars diving out of the way. Merlin parried her blast but stumbled back.

“She’s too strong! We have to contain her!”

“I know,” Claire shouted back, “I’m trying to figure out how.”

“I’ll try and buy us some time,” Duxie sprinted forward.

Morgana batted him away like a fly, “Oh! What a shame. The little wizard gets his staff just in time to die. You haven’t even learned how to wield it.”

Claire looked down at her staff and then at Stardust. She tried to catch Morgana with a portal but the older wizard banished it before she hit. Claire was blasted back into the wall.

“You two should just stick with your old tricks.”

Claire groaned and sat up. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to dispel the dizziness and ringing in her ears. In a flash of blue magic, Duxie transformed his staff into a blood red bass guitar and smacked Morgana across the face with it. She gasped and looked around for her own staff. She had dropped it when she fell.

“Stardust! Staff!”

The bobcat nodded and dived for it, letting Archie catch her and drop her with Claire.

“Good Kitty!” Claire shoved Stardust back into her bag and turned back to the battle.

Duxie dodged all of Morgana’s renewed attacks, retaliating with chords on his guitar. Claire shuffled her feet and looked down at her staff.

“How do I do this. How do I do this…”

“Merlin said to make it your own,” Stardust informed.

Claire nodded and closed her eyes. In a brilliant flash of violet magic the Skathe-Hrün was transformed into a purple, 1970, Gibson flying V guitar.(3)

“Oh Yeah! This is gonna make Darcy jealous!” She ran forward, ducking and rolling before striking a chord that blasted Morgana into the opposite wall.

Morgana struggled against the magic but once it was holding her she couldn’t escape. Claire continued to play, a collection of chords that sounded suspiciously like the intro to Crazy Train. Duxie and Archie stepped up to her side.

“Thanks for the save,” Duxie nodded, “Now we just have to put her in a crystal stasis charm and put her where she belongs.”

“I can put her where she belongs but I don’t know how to do a crystal stasis charm.”

“I’ve got it.”

Duxie aimed his bass and began to cast the spell.

“I will destroy you all!” Morgana snarled, “No matter what! It does not matter where you go! I will destroy all you love until there is nothing left!”

Claire winced and continued to play, “I’m sorry. You’ll understand in nine hundred years. I promise.”

Duxie finished the Crystal Stasis Charm and Claire slowly lowered Morgana through a portal to the Arcadia Heartstone. Just as she finished, both her and Duxie’s charms collapsed in on themselves and they were thrown across the cavern once more.

“Claire!” Stardust ran over and put her paws on her shoulder, “Claire! Are you alright?”

She sat up, guitar in her lap and Stardust in her arms, “Ow. Other than the double concussion, I think I’m fine. Um...Don’t tell Ba about this.”

Duxie groaned and forced himself up, “I just can’t believe that worked.”

“You saved history and took down a ninth level sorceress. Merlin would be proud,” Archie assured him.

A snore echoed across the room. They slowly made their way across to the sleeping wizard.

“Yeah. If he wasn’t out cold…”

LLB

Daya was battling her way towards Killahead Bridge. The Young Trollhunters and the Creepslayerz flanked her, stemming the flow of Gumm-Gumms reaching her.

“Your king is gone!” Gunmar goaded, “All that is left, is me!”

Daya snarled up at him and shouted over her shoulder, “Don’t give up. My brothers and sisters! I know you’re scared but never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor! To strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero! Together, we shall push back the darkness and those who would see our end!”

The trolls around them cheered and pressed on.

“We got your back, Daya!” Eli shouted as he dive bombed another Gumm-Gumm.

She grinned at him. Behind them, Arrrgh bowled through some of the hoard. Seamus laughed and slashed at them from his spot on Arrrgh’s shoulders. Blinky ran beside them. Suddenly, Daya found her path blocked by the same Magma Wizard that had felled King Arthur.

“Mundane creature!” They snarled, “You shall never taste victory!”

Mary whipped around, eyes wide and fired a bolt of blue, glowing water at the wizard. Steam clouded the air and they roared in rage and pain. Their mask had been blown off by the water and raw magma flowed from their eyes. In a bright red flash, the Wizard vanished once more.

“Nice hit!” Daya shouted.

Mary stared down at her hands, “Uh. Thanks.”

She turned back to the battle. The teens waited at the foot of the bridge, keeping Gumm-Gumms from ganging up on Daya while she fought their king. Gunmar tossed her over the edge of the bridge, dangling into the dry riverbed.

“Put the amulet in the eyestone!” Jim shouted up at her.

She nodded and deactivated her armor. She slammed the amulet into the eyestone. Immediately, the portal to the Dark Lands opened and Gumm-Gumms were sucked in. The teens dived out of the way, holding onto each other and the nearby trees. Daya kicked off of Gunmar’s face and latched onto a stone to keep from being sucked in.

Gunmar leapt forward and grabbed her leg, “Who are you!?”

“Daya! The Trollhunter!” She grinned and kicked him in the face, sending the Gumm-Gumm King careening into the Dark Lands.

It was only a couple more seconds before the bridge closed of its own accord and the amulet returned to its rightful owner. For a moment, the battlefield was silent. Then the cheers broke out. Human knights and trollish villagers alike roared with cries of victory.

“You did it, Daya!”

The trolless barely got to her feet before she was tackled once more by five excited teens. They collapsed into a laughing heap. Vendal stepped forward, Dwoza’s trolls standing behind him. Daya looked up at him and, slowly, she and the others got back to their feet.

Vendal bowed his head, “We have sorely misjudged you, Callista. Had it not been for you, we all would have been felled and Gunmar would have won this war. You have delivered us from this darkness. Is there any way you can forgive us.”

Daya looked over the trolls and smiled shakily up at Vendal, “I think that could be arranged. But, um, it’s Daya now. Or Trollhunter if you want…”

Vendal nodded, “All hail Daya the Deliverer!”

The other trolls raised their fists, “All hail Daya the Deliverer!”

Even Toby was signing, big and clear, ‘All hail Daya the Deliverer!’

Daya smiled and chuckled. She turned back to the Young Trollhunters. It was time for cleanup to begin. There were dead to lay to rest, wounded to be treated, and eight teens to return home. Lancelot and Arthur were born away on pallets to be buried in the tombs on Camelot. Once the riverbed was emptied, Mary stood atop the bridge and, bringing her hands together, sent the river flowing once more.

“My brother is gone,” Blinky mourned, watching the river flow below the bridge, “I am alone.”

Seamus looked down at Arrrgh. The Cubera stepped forward.

“Arrrgh alone. Blinky and Arrrgh be alone...together?”

Blinky smiled up at him, “I would like that. I would enjoy a companion.”

Seamus grinned and slid off his father’s back. He moved more slowly than he had before the battle as he made his way over to the rest of the time lost teens.

“The Heart of Avalon is ready. We can go home now,” Duxie assured them all.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Claire shrugged, “I can’t wait to show Ba what I’ve learned!”

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I can talk,” Stardust giggled.

“I just hope everyone’s ok. Da was pretty hurt when we left.”

“I’m more concerned with just getting back to Papa,” Mary groaned, “And defeating the Arcane Order so we can sleep.”

“I second that,” Eli glided up to the time ship, “Papa, and Mama, and Baby Schwester.”

Toby nodded and yawned.

“Yeah. This has been fun but I want modern medicine,” Seamus chuckled dryly.

"Oh, Yeah! Claire, we need to get you checked out, too. You got pretty banged around fighting Morgana."

Duxie chuckled and shook his head at the others. Steve stepped to his side.

“It’s gonna be ok, Dux. We made it through all of this, we can make it through whatever the present has to throw at us.”

He nodded at the younger boy and turned back to the open portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yeah...I kinda realized that the aging I decided for Fairies and Polymorphs means that Otto and Lenora are going to outlive Toby and Mary. By like...A lot.
> 
> 2) Story Time: All the teens were supposed to get super awesome power ups in this book. I realized about half-way through that only Claire, Steve, and Mary could get theirs in this book. The others will get theirs next book. And Darcy will get one too.
> 
> 3) Me? Projecting? More likely than you'd think.

**Author's Note:**

> LLB
> 
> German Translation:
> 
> Grossonkel: Great Uncle
> 
> 1) Galahad was criminaly underused. I intend to fix this


End file.
